


Random luck of the Universe

by Thinkingpeaches



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Armie/Timmy, CMBYN - Freeform, Divorce, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pasta, Pizza, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingpeaches/pseuds/Thinkingpeaches
Summary: Armie and Timmy have chemistry like no other. Armie comes to live with Timmy for 6 months while he does the play Straight White Men. What happens when Armie tells Timmy the truth about why he's really there. The Media wants to define them but they will be undefinable, they don't want to be in a box you can check off.  Elizabeth knew before Armie did. ( I love Elizabeth but sacrifices had to be made. *cry*)





	1. Never been in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just editing thanks to Sharingan!!!

Text between Timmy & Armie

A - Landing in NY in 4 days u better be there with a sign to pick me up

T - lol fuck yeah man I’ll be there

T - What time?

A - I think I land at 11 fuck i dunno i’ll find out

T - man get ur shit together

A - fuck off lol ill send u the info later

T- K!

Four days later

A - Little Timmy Tim, I land in 5 hrs at JFK

T- Procrastinator!

A - yes Yes I am

 

Armie landed in JFK airport at 11 like he said. He made no announcement on Twitter nor Instagram, so the fact that there was a paparazzi waiting for him was irritating. He wore his favorite ball cap and comfy clothes. He looked for Timmy at the gate before pulling his phone out to text him.

A - Where the fuck u at?

T - Uber outside I’m not going to play 20 questions while they take pics of me

A - Smart! Be there in 5

Armie didn’t answer many questions, and hurried to get to the Uber that was waiting outside. There was a car waiting with a hand written sign saying ‘the Sexiest Risk Taker,. Opening the door, Armie hurried up and got in the car.

“I hate you!” Armie said, laughing.

“What? I didn’t do anything. It’s great to fucking see you; it’s been too long.” Timmy laughed before giving Armie a big hug. The Uber driver took them back to Timmy’s apartment. He had moved from the small one-bedroom apartment to a bigger two-bedroom apartment. Walking in, Armie first saw the kitchen.

“Wow, a lot better than that little shoe box you were living in last year. Look, I can stretch out, and not touch both sides of your apartment,” Armie teasingly commented with a laughter, stretching out his arms.

“Ha ha, I know. I have a view. Beside, I don’t need a roommate anymore. It’s so fucking surreal, man,” Timmy said as he walked down the little hallway. He was pointing the laundry room on the right, then the coat closet on the left. Walking down the little hallway, they entered the kitchen. It had a little dining area that only had a two person table. The living room and the kitchen area were separated by an island bar with two stools sitting in front of it. Timmy obviously used it as his table while the actual dining table was used as a bookshelf. He had books and scripts piling on top of it. The living room was bright as it had two massive sliding glass doors that led out to a small balcony.

“You want a beer? I got your favorite.”

“Fuck yes, I was on a flight with a screaming baby. I’m so glad both of mine are easy fliers.”

“How are Hops and Ford?”

“Oh, they are great.Hops’ killing it at school, and Ford is just talking away. Can’t get him to shut up now. They stayed with me the other night. It sucks, man. I won’t get to see them for another 3 months till I get my week off.”

Armie got quiet, and took a drink of his beer.

“Man, I’m still sorry to hear about you and Liz.”

“Yeah, well, what are you going to do. Things just don’t work out sometimes. No matter how happy people look on the outside; it’s what’s going on behind closed doors. But, we tried, we fought till the end, and that’s what matters. Fuck! Enough of sad shit, let's talk about something else. How’s press going for Beautiful Boy?” Armie asked, getting comfortable on the couch.

“God, it’s weird, like I got so used to the way we did press. But, man, doing press sitting next to Steve is just fucking weird!” Timmy said, sitting on the other end of the couch. Armie stretched out, kicking off his shoes.

“Fuck, plane rides do a number on me. I’m getting too old for this shit,” He groaned. Timmy tossed one of the pillows at him.

“What the fuck ever, man. You're not old,” He laughed.  
“Ha, I’m about to be 32, man, and I have done so much damage to my body. I think I honestly need a shower, and a nap.”

“Well, then, pick up your shit. I will show you where your bedroom is, and the shower.”

“Sounds great to me.”

“Alright, well, here’s your room.” When Timmy opened the door, Armie was immediately taken into a small hallway. His bathroom was on the left, and his bedroom was on the right. Timmy had made the room just for Armie. He had bought new sheets and pillows,and had pictures of Armie’s kids all over the room.

“I figured you would like pictures of them,” Timmy said, putting Armies bag in the closet.

“Thanks, man. So where's your room?”

“Across the living room, dude. I have a walk in closet. It’s amazing, and I don’t even have that many clothes to fill up both sides. So if you need more closet space, just use mine.”

They walked across the living room into Timmy’s room. His bed was still in shambles; Timmy never did make his bed. They walked into the closet. The side on the right was full while the side on the left was completely bare, except for some shoes that didn’t even match.

“God, I’ve got to take a shower. I think it’s me that I’m smelling, and not your stinking ass shoes.”

“Hey, my feet smell great; I dunno what you're talking about.” Timmy playfully punched him in the back.

“Sure, Sure. Whatever, but when I get out, we are going for pizza. I’m fucking starving.”

“What’s new? Aw, shit. I’m actually going to have to keep food in my house, aren’t I?” Armie smiled and walked out of Timmy’s room, heading to his. Timmy sat at the dining table, reading over a script that he was interested in. He had gotten tired of his hair falling in his face, so he pulled it up. Armie walked out of his room, clean shaven and fresh clothes.

“I feel human again, and what the fuck is that, on top of your head?” Armie asked bluntly.

“My hair, man. Do you know how irritating long hair is? And I can’t cut it because of my next movie.It sucks, so I have to put it up in a man bun.” Timmy said pointing to the top of his head.

“Uh huh, well, I guess I’ll just have to get used to it. But, I will be grabbing your man bun, it’s just too tempting,” Armie said, still staring at the bun.

“Shut up. You ready to eat?”

“Do bears shit in the woods? Fuck yeah, I’m starving. Why do you even have to ask?”

The night life was just starting in New York. People were bustling, and New York was that one place you could throw a stone and hit a pizza place. They walked into a quiet little place that Timmy had found a few weeks after moving here. It was just a hole in the wall pizza joint that made the most amazing pizza Timmy had ever had. Armie ordered a pitcher of beer, and an extra large pepperoni and sausage pizza. He then ordered a medium six cheese pizza for Timmy.

Armie knew Timmy very well by now.

“I will never understand just a cheese pizza.”

“Me likes what me likes,” Timmy said, pulling out his phone to check his messages.

“So what’s going to in your life? Ask that girl out yet? Uh, what’s her name again? The one you met at the gala?”

“No, I haven’t asked her out yet. Come on, man, you know I’m too awkward for that. She probably has put me in the friend zone already. She called me ‘cute’ the other day.”

“Oh, man, that’s rough. You’re probably right. Hey, there are more out there.” The food had arrived, and Armie was excited.

“God bless the Italians for their amazing pizza creation. Jesus, look at the beauty that is this pizza.” Timmy took out his phone, taking pictures of Armie’s excitement. Armie per usual ate almost the entire pizza while Timmy only got through four slices. Between the two of them, they finished off three pints of beer. Timmy honestly didn’t drink that much, Armie, however, loved to indulge. They got what was left to go, and headed back to the apartment.

“We need to watch some of the movies I received from Sundance,” Timmy said, holding up a massive stack.

“Damn, sure. Pop whatever in. I don’t have to be at the theater until 9 tomorrow morning.”

“Man, I still can’t believe you are doing theater.”

“I know, doing the same thing daily for 5 months is going to be a real challenge. I won’t be traveling; I get to just stay in one place.”

“I thought you were going to promote it?”

“Yeah, just on Kimmel and Fallon. I might go on Corden, but I dunno yet.”

“So, see? You will have to travel a little.”

“Alright, smartass. Put in the movie, I’m getting into my comfy clothes.”

They watched several of the films, and fell asleep on the couch. Armie started grumbling in his sleep, which woke Timmy up. His TV was just running through all the pictures on his iCloud.

“Hey, man. It’s 11, you need to go to bed.”  
Armie swatted at Timmy, refusing to move. So, Timmy put an alarm on his phone to wake Armie up for the morning.

Timmy then crawled into his own bed, and quickly went back to sleep. Having Armie here for the next 6 months was going to be fun.

Next Morning!

Timmy’s phone started going off, it was his alarm. He dragged himself out of his bed. Armie was sprawled out on the couch, half hanging off of it. Timmy took his foot, putting it on Armie’s back to bounce him up and down.

“Man, get up. You have rehearsals in an hour!” Timmy yelled. Armie groaned, ignoring him. Timmy then decided to do what any friend would do; he took his big toe, and pushed it in between Armie’s butt cheeks. Armie immediately shot off the couch.

“What the hell was that?!” Armie yelled.

“That was your alarm since you didn’t want to get up.”

“What did you just stick in between my buns?”

“My big toe,” Timmy said, sticking it out. And laughed.

“God, that was a rude awakening.” 

“I’m going back to bed. I’m gonna sleep until noon!” Timmy declared.

“I think you should come with me.”

“Nope. I have to be on Fallon at 1, so I’m taking advantage of sleeping in.”

On the Tonight Show:

“Please welcome Timothée Chalamet, everybody!” Jimmy said. Timmy walked out in his normal way, waving nervously. No matter how many times he had done this, it was still so surreal.

“How you doing, man?” Jimmy asked

“I’m great. Everything’s going amazingly.”

“Listen, this movie, oh, my god, you are fantastic. I saw it last night, and wow. I so far have loved everything you’ve done. Tell us about the film.”

“Aw, thanks, man. Wow, um, well, it’s called Beautiful Boy. The movie is based on David Sheff’s 2008 book, Beautiful Boy: A Father’s Journey Through His Son’s Addiction, which described, his son, Nic’s meth addiction and its impact on his family. I play Nic, and, wow, it’s probably the most complex character I’ve ever played. Look, YouTube stuff... You can fall down a vortex of weird things, and I was watching videos about Meth addicts, and it’s scary because they are on another planet. I’m a skinny guy, but I had to lose 15 pounds, which I had a short amount of time to do it. So, I’m trying to lose weight as I was promoting Call Me By Your Name.”

“Oh, my god, another fantastic film. My wife and I just watched it again the other night we love it.”

“Thanks, man! But, like, Armie knew I was losing weight for the role, and, like, I was cutting carbs down to a minimum. And, of course, Armie being Armie, he would order pizza and pasta, and eat all of it. Every time he would take a bite, he would look at me and say, “Mm, this is so good; how’s your salad?”

Timmy and Jimmy laughed.

“Oh, my god, that’s a true friend right there.”

“Yeah, he’s always doing stuff like that to me.”

“Speaking of Armie Hammer, he’s staying with you while he’s doing a play, right?”

“Yeah, uh, he’s going to be living in New York for a while. He actually told me he was staying with me two weeks ago. Like, I’m known for just showing up at Armie’s house unannounced, so he returned the favor. But, I don’t mind. I love the guy.”

“Do you really just show up?”

“Yeah, I’ve done it a lot. And one time I did it, he wasn’t home. So, I sat on his front step for two hours before I thought about calling him. It wasn’t one of my finest moments,” Timmy said with a laugh.

The interview went on. Timmy played Water Wars, which is what he had always wanted to play. Timmy won, and got to practically drown poor Jimmy. As he walked to the car, he took pictures with fans and signed things. It was 3 o’clock, and he was starving. Timmy pulled out his phone to text Armie.

T- I’m about to get lunch u eaten yet?

A- OMG I’M STARVING BRING ME FOOD! Please

T- k I’m feelin burgers n fries, same?

A-YES!

T- k b there in 15

Timmy pulled up to the Hayes Theatre with food in hand. He told the driver to go ahead and take off. Timmy walked in where rehearsals were going on. The theater was beautiful. There was nothing better than seeing rows of red seats. Armie was on stage, and Timmy waved at him as he walked to sit in the back. After a few minutes, the director called for a break. Armie jumped off the stage, and ran to Timmy who was at the back of the theater.

“You have no idea how hungry I am. They brought in this little bird food earlier. I swear I’m never eating that crap again,” Armie said, taking a bite of the burger. He groaned in pleasure.

“Damn, I hope you are going to buy that burger dinner afterward. Shit, man,” Timmy said, chuckling.

“Listen, after rehearsals, we’re going out for drinks. You wanna come?”

“I might. I don’t have to be anywhere tonight. But, hey, next week I gotta fly to L.A for one night.”

“Oh, yeah, you're going on Kimmel right?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why those shows make me nervous.”

“Dude, you’ll be fine. Everybody loves you.”

At the apartment, Timmy and Armie were getting ready.

“What about this?” Armie asked; he dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans.

“Looks great. You’re going to shave?”

“Naw, I’m letting this baby grow until I have to shave it. Liz didn’t like it, so I’m doing me now.”

Timmy still felt awful about the split between Armie and Elizabeth. Armie still didn't talk about it.The man would simply say ‘Things just didn’t work’. He had thought about texting Liz several times over the last few months, but it just didn’t seem right.  
They went out to a local bar. It was crowded, and Armie, being Armie, did his magic trick of consuming massive amounts of alcohol. Timmy knew if they were going to get home, he would have to stay somewhat sober. They were walking home, and Armie was posting pictures on his Instagram.

“Hold up, hold up, let’s take a picture!” Armie grabbed Timmy by the shoulder, and held him tight. The flash blinded them both.

“Damn! I’m blind. Why the flash!” Timmy laughed.

“Hey, we look good!” Armie said, posting the picture. The caption said ‘on the night out with Timmy!’.

“How are you functioning right now, man?”

“What? I didn’t have that much.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.”

“I’m fine, buddy!” He said, wrapping his arm around Timmy’s shoulder. Timmy wrapped his arm around Armies waist, and realized that he was supporting Armie’s weight. They were so close to the apartment, so Timmy stuck it out. They got in the elevator, and Timmy propped Armie against the wall hitting the button for the 12th floor.

“Man, tonight was fun,” Armie grumbled out.

“Yeah, your castmates are pretty cool guys.”

The elevator stopped on the 12th floor. Now, Timmy must figure out how to get Armie to his apartment in 12E. Shit!

“Come on, buddy. Can you make it?” Timmy asked, holding out his hand. Armie opened his eyes, and smiled.

“Only if you carry me.” 

“Ha, you’re funny. There is no way in hell I’m carrying your ass down the hall.”

“Aw, come on, not even a piggy back ride? I’d do it for you,” Armie said, then pouted..

“Ugh, alright, come on, but if I break my back, you are fixing it!” Timmy turned, and Armie managed to get onto his back. Timmy groaned as he slowly made his way down the hall. Making it two feet from the door, Timmy’s legs buckled, and they came crashing down onto the floor.

“Shit! Armie!” Timmy quietly yelled. Armie was laughing as he rolled off of Timmy. He got up, and managed to start pulling Timmy by his legs, making it to the door. Timmy tossed the keys at him, and Armie dragged him into the apartment.

“If anybody would have witness that shit show out there, it would have been bad,” Armie said, howling.

“Armie, I’m going to murder you,” Timmy said, still laying on the floor.

“The fact that you managed to carry me that far is impressive,” Armie said, stumbling down the hallway before flopping onto the couch. Timmy groaned, getting up off the floor.

“Man, I think you gave me carpet burn on my back, and my ass! Shit, that hurts!”  
“Sorry, man, but I couldn’t leave you laying in the hall.”

Timmy sat down on the couch, turning the TV on . He kicked off his shoes, and placed his legs across Armie’s lap.

“This is nice,” Armie said, putting his hands on Timmy’s shines.

“What?”

“Just this, not being on edge all the time. It was getting pretty intense, man,” Armie said quietly.

“Talk to me I’ll listen.” Timmy said sitting up, crossing his legs. He places his hand on Armies knee.

“I just didn’t know how to tell her things ya know?” He said sliding his hand over Timmy’s.

“Like what?” Timmy ask his voice growing quiet.

“I always felt different but I knew that I had to be a certain way. My way of rebelling without truly rebelling was becoming an actor. My parents were disappointed, I tried winning back their approval in the only way I knew how. Meeting and falling in love with the prettiest and most charming girl I could find. I did love her, still do but the love just wasn’t enough. I knew I was missing something. I just didn’t know what and then I met you. We had this amazing friendship like I’d never had before.”

“I know, we got lucky.”

“Then the movie was over we went back to our lives and it just didn’t feel right. When we would visit it just all felt normal again, then the promoting happened and I knew what I was missing. I told myself that I was insane, I realized then I was more excited to see my kids and I got even more excited when I would see you. Every time you would show up at my house, I just got this warm feeling unlike anything I’d ever felt.”

Timmy looked down at were Armie wedding ring used to be, running his finger over the tattoo that Armie has on his ring finger.

“You didn’t leave her, for me did you?”

“No.” Armie whispered.

“What are you saying? You have feelings for me?” Timmy asked as Armie cupped his face.  
“That’s truly an understatement, I’ve never claimed to be anything but myself and I couldn’t even do that. So I had to slow down and look around at what I was doing. I want to not live by other people's standards, Timmy. I want to have my kids and live my life with all the love in the world. I hated what I was doing to Liz, she deserves full and complete love so I had to tell her. She knows me better than I know myself, she was trying to hold onto everything we had. She doesn’t hate you because she knows you were in the dark on my thoughts and feelings. She knew before I did, I slipped into a dark place.”

“So you’ve had a while to think about this right?”

“Yes which is why I will give you time to think about it as well.”

“Well I think you’re a damn fool, Armie.” Timmy got up from the sofa and walked over to the glass doors looking out over the New York nightlife.

“Are you angry with me?” He said standing up.

“Fuck yes I am! We are friends Armie! Brothers even and you kept that a secret from me, you should have asked me how I felt before making that decision to leave your wife and your kids. You are their dad.” Timmy yelled at Armie like he was scolding a child. Armie stepped closer to him.

“No, just stop man, just stop.”

“Timmy I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want this right here what is happening now to happen. You can’t hide your emotions from me, you are an open book your face gives you away. I didn’t need to, to speak words I take that back I did need to speak these words but I needed to know how to say them, I don’t want to label my sexuality and I don’t want you to do that either. Fuck now I don’t know what I’m saying.” Armie turned to walk into the kitchen, he was getting frustrated.

“I’ve never labeled myself Armie, others have done that for me. But before I say what I have to say, tell me now. What are you feeling for me?”

“Sheer, unabashed, unreserved love for you.” Armie declared to Timmy, walking toward him.

“Mm, I’ve never been in love Armie, I’m not even sure if what this is, the feelings that I have for you are the same that you have for me.” Timmy spoke, Armies brow furrowed and he got within inches of Timmy.

“Is your heart about to beat out of your chest right now?” He whispered.  
Timmy nodded his head.

“Do you catch yourself smiling when you think of me?” He breathed into his ear. Timmy’s mouth went dry.

“Yes.”  
Armie put his hand on the glass door, putting himself closer to Timmy. Tracing a line from Timmy’s jaw to his heart.

“Does this make you melt?” Armie hissed as he kissed the curve of Timmy’s neck.

“Fuck” Timmy whimpered almost losing control of his body.

“What was that?” Armie asked amused.

“Kiss me.” Timmy urged. Armie smiled at his he moved his hand to Timmy’s waist, pulling him into himself. He wanted Timmy to be as close as he possibly could. Timmy grabbed a fist full of Armies shirt and pulled him in. This kiss, this kiss was nothing like they had experienced 2 and half years ago on the grass by a villa. This kiss was pure, raw and unadulterated. No one was watching them, no one was nervous or shy.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Timmy confessed.


	2. Secret Touches

A month later: 

Nothing felt out of place with them. When they were in the apartment they were constantly giving each other affection and when they did leave the apartment, Armie always has his arm around Timmy’s shoulder.

“We have no food left in the apartment, come on just pick out what you want this week.” Timmy said trying to get Armie to just pick something.

“This is why I don’t come to the store hungry, I just want everything.” Armie said holding two rolls of hamburger.

“Well I’m flying out tomorrow, come on babe I gotta get home to pack.” Timmy said under his breath.

“Alright fine, I’ll just buy everything in the store and I’ll stuff myself. Oh fuck yeah we are having Nacho’s tonight!”

Taking Armie to the store was worse than you could imagine, the man loved food.

Back at the apartment Timmy and Armie carried in all the food.

“Hey babe I’ve got to get back to the theater, I will see you tonight at dinner okay?” Armie said giving Timmy a long deep kiss.

“Mmm, do you have to go?” He groaned.

“Yes, we only have a week until previews and so far it’s going pretty well.”

Armie rushes out the door, Timmy put up all the food and backed his and Armies bag for L.A. He was having to leave so early in the morning, so he might as well start packing now. He was nervous, he was flying out tomorrow and Armie was flying out later on that night so that he could be at the L.A premier for Beautiful Boy.

Texted between Armie and Timmy.

A- Do we want to go out or stay in?

T- We can do whatever u want tonight

A- No, it’s ur choice tonight come on babe just pick.

T- Ok fine, lets go someplace quiet tonight, nothing fancy.

A- I think I got a perfect place be ready and looking good at 8.

Armie had made reservations at Zenkichi. Which was known for being private, which was perfect for them. They were really trying to keep the outside world at bay right now. His divorce was public even though the marriage had been an estranged one for awhile. Armie quickly changed into a black skin tight pants and a salmon colored button up.

A- Are you ready I’ll be outside in 5

T- Yup ready and waiting

Armie pulled up in the Uber and Timmy was just walking out of the building, he was dressed in black jeans, a black floral button up and of course white adidas shoes.

“You look great!” Armie said patting Timmy’s leg.

“Not so bad yourself, ba….buddy” God Timmy could have kicked himself. Armie began laughing.

“You okay?”

“Yeah just almost fucked up there.” He muttered.

“It’s ok, it was adorable.” Armie leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Shut up, so where are we going?

“I’m not telling, you will just have to see when we get there.”

They sat for the short ride, holding hands. Arriving at the restaurant Timmy looked up at the building.

“What is this place?”

“It’s discrete, now help me find the door.”

They walked into the restaurant, it was dark and warming. They were greeted by the host.

“Welcome Mr. Hammer, please follow me.” The host said, they walked down one row of booths, that were covered by screens. The host lead them all the way to the back.  
“Here is you table, just ring when you are ready to order.”

“I’ve never been here before, how did you find this place?” Timmy asked

“Google.” Armie laughed

“Smart ass.”

“What? It’s the truth, I just searched most romantic private restaurant is New York and reserved the eight surrounding tables.”

“Damn, pulling out all the cards for this one aren't you?”

“Hey I can be a god damn romantic, I made you breakfast yesterday morning and I even brought it to you in bed.” Armie stated, pulling Timmy’s hand to him and kissing his knuckles.

“Yes you did. I enjoyed it but you know what I’ve not had in a few hours?” He grind.

“What?” Armie mused.

“I have not had a kiss since you left this morning.” He said smiling, wiggling his eyebrows.

“My god you're right, how have I not kissed those gorgeous lips in 12 hours.” Armie leaned forward, Timmy mirrored Armie. Their lips met, and Timmy was starting to get used to the stubble on Armies face. Timmy ran his hands through Armies hair, Armie breathed in Timmy almost drinking him in. Armie pulled just far enough away from Timmy’s lips to speak.

“If we keep doing this we will never get through dinner, babe.”

“You wouldn’t be skipping a meal, I’d be on the menu.” Timmy almost whimpered.

“Oh, ha that was the best line I’ve heard yet. But I might get a little too carried away savoring you.” 

Timmy sat down first, with a the goofiest grin on his face.

“I think we should order some säkē.” Armie said ringing the waiter.  
“Are you nervous about Friday?” Armie asked.

“No, are you?”  
Armie was attending the Beautiful Boy priemer with Timmy, they had nothing to hide, Armie wasn’t hiding who he was. Neither was Timmy, he had already told his parents and sister, he was lucky, luckier than most. Armies mother hung up on him and his father called it a sick trick. His brother was a little more accepting, but he knew it hurt Armie but Timmy also knew he would see the better side of it. Armie and Timmy ate, laughed, kissed and drank for hours. Timmy’s phone lit up with a text from his manager. She was informing him of his itinerary for tomorrow.

“Damn, it’s 11, we have been here almost 4 hours. I have to get up early to leave, babe we need to go.” Timmy said pouting.

“Only if we can walk back, it’s beauty out tonight and I think we should enjoy New York at night.”

Leaving the restaurant they both had to get their footing, säkē was strong and they had had a lot of it and so much food. It was warm in New York tonight, they walked out in the open street. Couples were walking down the sidewalk, Armie tried not to laugh at the couple that was in front of them. The man was about a foot shorter than his lady friend and you could clearly tell she was a hooker.

“Would you hold yourself together.” Timmy was trying to keep a straight face.

“I can’t, look it’s like Boris and Natasha.” Armie was laughing uncontrollably, Timmy was so thankful they were 50 feet away and couldn’t hear Armies booming voice.

“Shh, Armie, I swear if you don’t stop.”

Armie straightened up and turned to Timmy.

“What are you going to do if I don’t stop?” Armie remarked quietly as his voice was gruff with desire. As he walked toward Timmy, Timmy kept stepping back.

“I will get you to stop.” Timmy looked around people were too consumed in their own lives to see what he was about to do. He grabbed Armies shirt, pulling him into the alley. Timmy’s back was against the wall, wrapped his arms around Armies neck pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss was unhurried, Armie moaned with every touch of their lips. Timmy pushed Armie, walking away from him, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

“That’s not fair Timmy!” Armie shouted, adjusting himself before he ran after Timmy.

“Got you to stop!” Timmy shouted back, chuckling. He waved his arm to hail a cab that was coming up.

“Thank god, I was thinking the same thing.” Armie hurried to get in the cab. They were quiet on the cab ride home.

A- U r such a cock tease!

Timmy smiled seeing the text.  
T-I dunno what u mean?

A- WTF Ever babe, I can’t get it to go down

The both of them were sat close in the cab and Timmy slide in the seat to be closer. He ran his hand up Armies leg and moving it to his cock. Armie sucked in his breath, closing his eyes, clenching his fist and he used his index finger to push on his lips. The cab stopped in front of the building and Armie quickly gave him a fifty and told him to keep the change. He grabbed Timmy’s hand pulling him quickly into the building and into the elevator standing apart. Timmy punched the 12 button.

“You are going to get it.” Armies voice was husky.

“You are mistaken, tonight is your turn.” Timmy smiled biting his bottom lip.  
Armie ran his hands over his face.

“Fuck, you are killing me.”

The doors opened, Armie instantly grabbed Timmy's hand pulling him to the apartment, key in hand, Timmy rushing ahead to put his back against the door. As Armie is trying to get the door open, Timmy is kissing Armies neck and removing his belt. Timmy went stumbling into the apartment and crashing to the floor when the door opened, pulling Armie with him. Armie pulled away from Timmy's kiss to kick the door shut.

“How about we go to the bedroom, I don’t want carpet burn.” Timmy was breathless now.

“Mmk come on.” Armie got off stripping his clothes off, Timmy was following closely behind him.  
Armie managed to get completely naked when he reached the bed, jumping into it. Timmy's hand is resting on his hips. Armie watched as he slowly moved them off, kicking them over Armies head when they hit his feet. Timmy slowly got into the bed crawling over Armie, leaving a trail of kisses up his leg. When he reached the V of Armies pelvic bone, he kissed across the bare skin. He moved slowly up Armies cock, Armie whimpered as Timmy took Armie into his mouth, slowly moving up and down on Armies cock humming with pleasure. Armies body began to tremble, he looked down seeing Timmy looking at him under hooded lashes. It was too much for him and he leaned up quickly pulling Timmy from his cock and roughly kissing his lips.

“Too much?” Timmy asked between frenzied kisses.

“You have no idea.” Armie responded. While still locked in a frantic kisses, Armie reached for the night stand, looking for the lube. He knocked the bottle off.

“Fuck! God damn it hold that thought, jesus christ hold that thought” Armie rolled over finding the bottle poking out from under the bed. Timmy had moved to Armies ass gripping it as he slowly moved his thumb over Armies opening.

“Oh fuck, here just take it.” He tossed the bottle behind him, when Timmy reached for it, Armie arched his ass into the air, giving Timmy full access to where he wanted Timmy to go. Timmy opened the bottle squeezing it over Armies ass and he could feel it running down between his cheeks. Timmy took his tumb and slowly pushed it in. Armie bite out a moan.

“Mmm, I love making you, do that. Fuck.” Timmy kissed his back as he moved in position, his cock was slowly pushing against Armies opening, he watched as it surrendered allowing Timmy's cock to slowly push in. When he reached the hilt, Timmy braces himself, grabbing Armies hips.

“Fuck, don’t moved babe, please don’t move. Oh, fuck, don’t move.” Timmy groaned out.

“I’m trying not to but fuck you hit everything.”

“I know, I know” he took in a deep shaky breath. He slowly moved and began to slowly pound into Armie.

“Fuck, oh fuck. You're there!” Armie’s moaning grew louder, Timmy’s nails were biting into Armies hips, every movement causing Timmy’s pelvis to slap into Armies ass. Armie began stroking his own cock to the rhythm of Timmy’s thrusts.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum, I’m going to!” Timmy grabbed Armie around the chest pulling him so their bodies were flush against each other. 

“Come with me.” Timmy moaned out. Armie stroked his cock faster, the warm rush of pleasure hit him.

“Fuck, I’m cumming.” Armie bite out as Timmy, slammed his cock harder into Armie, releasing himself over to the built up desire of the night. Armie could feel Timmy pumping inside of him, he fell forward onto his hands and knees. He looked at the window in their room and saw Timmy’s reflection, his hair was ringing wet, his mouth was hanging slightly open, eyes were fixed on Armies ass. He felt Timmy slowly pull himself out, and fall to the bed, his arm out beckoning Armie to come lay with him. Their breathing was becoming steady, Armie leaned up to kiss Timmy.

“Mm, I love you Teemo.” Armie whispered.

“I love you to Arms.”

They laid in that position until morning, when they were startled by the 3 am alarm. Timmy reached over turning it off.

“You can’t go just yet.” Armie pulled him in.

“Babe, I’ve got to. I didn’t shower and the car will by here in 30 minutes.”

Armie let go of him, he had a wicked look on his face. Timmy had gotten up out of bed and walked bare assed to the bathroom.

“I love to watch you walk away.”

Ten minutes later Timmy came out of the bathroom, with clean clothes on and his travel bag in his hand. The bedroom was empty, walking into the living room the sliding glass door were open and Armie sat drinking his coffee, looking at his phone. Timmy walked out to join him while, sitting down to put his shoes on.

“Hey look we made TMZ last night.” Armie turned the phone around to Timmy who squinted at the picture.

“That’s when you were making fun of that couple in front of us.” Timmy shakes his head.

“What! She was clearly a hooker and in my defence they did look like the villains from Rocky and Bullwinkle.” Armie said still laughing.

Timmy’s phone buzzed and it was a texted telling him his car was there.

“I’ve gotta go, babe.”  
They walked to the front door, Armie kissed him like he was going to be gone for a year.

“I love you, see you tonight.” Armie waved.

“I love you too, I’ll text you when I land, promise.” Timmy said blowing Armie a kiss, the elevator opened and Timmy walked it.

 

On Kimmel's talk show:

“Please Welcome my guest Timothée Chalamet!” Kimmel announces, Timmy walked out waving and shaking Jimmy's hand.

“Welcome back buddy, man you were just here like what a month ago?” Kimmel asked.

“Yeah, you know promoting with the amazing Steve Carell, but tonight I’m uh flying solo.”

“Now tomorrow is the premier for Beautiful Boy, here in LA. Are you taking your mom or sister to this one too, because that seems to be your normal go to, right?”

“Uh, haha, yes the premier is tomorrow. But I am also not taking my mom or my sister. I’m you know just going.” Timmy laughed out nervously.

“What’s going on there you got kind of nervous there. Who are you taking, a girlfriend, or a girl who you know what to be that?” Jimmy was questioning.

“I’m not saying but I am taking somebody pretty special, let’s just say that.”

“Alright, so you’ve pretty busy the last two years. Earlier this year you had Call me by Your Name, Lady Bird, Hostels all coming out and you got a lot of attention for them now you’ve got Beautiful Boy and Rainy Day in New York coming out. How in the heck have you managed that?”

“Pure luck, like Luca gave me my big break in Call me by your Name and that film really has the biggest place in my heart and it’s just spilled from there really.”

“Speaking of Call me by your Name, your co-star from that Armie Hammer is in New York staying with you and he’s just instagramming all of your guy’s adventures on there.”

“Yeah, he’s doing broadway for 6 months and they are in the middle of rehearsals so he’s just been having the time of his life. Honestly I love the guy, he’s the best person to live with, he cooks, cleans but he does get after me for leaving pistachio shell in the couch. Like I’m really terrible about it. He actually went to go walk to the balcony that I have, he stepped on one. It got stuck in his foot, I felt so terrible, so I’m trying really hard not to leave them lying around.”

“Trust me I’ve heard many of Armies stories, he will recover from stepping on a shell.”

“I know but I just felt really bad, ya know?”

“So you're here for this movie, and you’ve basically got another Oscar nomination in the bag, because I saw it last night and your performance was mind blowing.”

“Thanks man, really.”

“But did I understand this correctly that you had to lose even more weight and you had hair extensions?”

“Uh yeah I had to lose 15lbs and they put extensions in my hair which was a long process. But now I’ve put on some weight for another roll I’m about to do, like I’ve actually got to start going to the gym. I’ve never gone to a gym in my life so I know I’m going to get murdered, but hopefully I will have a sparring partner who will help me out.”

Timmy finished out the interview without becoming a nervous wreck, he was always afraid he was going to do something he would regret. He walked into Armies LA home, dropping the bags on the floor. They would be staying here, until they went back to New York. He was sure this would be the only premier Armie would make, because of the show, but he didn’t mind. He was going to be there on Armies opening night.


	3. Priemers

Timmy was exhausted, he’d been up since 3am running on three solid hours of sleep, didn’t really sleep on the plane and had just left the kimmel show. Armie wouldn’t be there for another 3 hours, he was getting a direct flight. He was stopping to see Harper and Ford before he came to the house. They were staying in LA for a week. Armie has to promote his play and Timmy had to promote his movie. 

Timmy laid on the couch, sleep was inevitable. He drug himself off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers her curled up under the covers. He was awoken by movement in the bed and a heavy arm wrapping around him. Soft brush of kisses on the lips, he opened his eyes to see Armie smiling.

“You’re here it's not just a dream.” Timmy muttered.

“Nope not a dream. I just had the best day, got to see my kids and you right after.”

“I’m glad,babe. Now shhh, I want to cuddle.” Timmy wraps his arm around Armies back and they drift off to sleep.

Next Morning, the phone was ringing but Timmy couldn’t tell who’s it was, he rolled to grab his and it was his agent. He was sending Timmy a reminder to get up, they had to be at the premier by 4, his and Armies cloths would be there by noon. Timmy saw the clock on his phone, it was 11:45.

“Shit babe we gotta get up. Clothes and makeup will be here in 15 minutes.” Timmy could hear Armie grown as he got up.

“Hey dibs on taking a shower together!” Armie groaned while he stretched.

“Well then come on.”

While they were in mind fuck the doorbell rang. Armie had to walk to the door towel around his waist. All while trying to keep his hard on that he was carrying hidden.

“Come in ladies, we are just getting out of the shower. You can set up wherever you need to.” Armie moves out of the way to let them in. He runs back to the shower and Timmy has just turned off the water, grabbing a towel.

“What are you doing?” Armie asked dropping his towel.

“Getting ready.”

“Uh uh you get your hot ass back in that shower.” Armie ordered.

“No babe we’ve got to get ready.”

“But look at him, he needs to finish.” Armie whined pointing to his still hard cock.

“Well then come here and I will make it better.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” He sauntered toward Timmy, he kissed Timmy for a moment. Timmy slowly dropped to his knees, Armie was in complete bliss.

Getting dressed was quick, they didn’t need to put much effort into it because the ladies would be taking care of them today. While Timmy had his under eye mask on, he took a picture of himself in the mirror and put it on Instagram, with the caption Ready for me today World?  
He liked posting on instagram anymore it was fun. He watch as Armie was getting ready for the night, he had lost his tan being in New York. So they put bronzer on him, it made his blue eye burn deep. 

“I like his hair curly, don’t straighten it babe.” Armie grinned as he caught Timmy staring at him.

“Really? I dunno I think I like it straight.”

“No curly, I love your curls.”

“Ok, so what the mans says leave it wild.” Timmy grinned as Armie kissed his knuckles. The ladies didn’t seem to notice or care. I didn’t know until later that they were asked to sign a NDA. Armie made a joke that we could have fucked in the middle of the floor and they couldn’t tell anybody about it. 

“God damn, you look so good!” Timmy say biting his lip as he gawked at Armie in his Gucci suit. It was black with red satin in the lining. A fan had given him a bow tie a few weeks ago that was hand painted with Call me by your Name scenes. It was beautiful Armie was going to wear it and give credit where it was deserved.

“Not so bad yourself, not everybody could pull off that floral suit but you look damn good in it.”

“Really? I thought maybe it was too much.”

“No it’s perfect.”

The car had arrived taking them to the premier. 

“There’s not turning back now.” Timmy said smiling at him.

“I don’t ever want to turn back.” Armie responded gently squeezing Timmy’s hand.

Timmy got out of the car first, he smiled and waved at everyone. He looked behind him as Armie got out of the car, he extended his hand to Timmy who took it. They walked up taking pictures and signing thing for fans. Armie mostly stood back taking pictures of his own, only signing and taking pictures when asked. They finally made it to the media line of it. Timmy and Armie had made it throw all of the interviews, he’d answered so many questions about the movie and about everything in general. 

“Armie, you look amazing tonight. What’s on your tie?” The reporter stated

“Thanks, I actually picked it out myself, I’m pretty self sufficient theses days. But the tie was actually a gift from a fan. It is a bunch of scenes from Call me by your Name. The film changed my life just like we hope that this movie Beautiful Boy will change others lives when they see it.” Armie responded.

“I love how you have flown in to support your friend.” 

“Yeah I mean of course, I always support the people I love.”

“Have you seen the movie yet?”

“Tonight is actually the first time I’m going to see it all the way through. I’ve mostly just seen parts of it. But I mean Timmy is an amazing actor, I know that he will be fantastic in everything he does.”

“I have to say I’ve been following your Instagram, you two have been having so much fun in New York.”

“Uh yeah what can I say we’ve been pretty lucky, to have this amazing relationship. We always have fun.”

They eventually made it to the photo line. They look pictures together and then separate. Timmy and Armie got to finally sit to watch the film. There were moments Armie squeezes Timmy’s hand, when Timmy looked at him he was crying. He was watching Timmy’s character struggle with the addiction. The entire movie broke his heart. At the running credits Armie was the first to stand clapping, Timmy looked to see others in the theater standing applauding. The cast got up to walk to the stage Armie embarrassing Timmy.

“I love you, I’m so proud of you.” He whispered.

“Thanks babe I love you too.” Timmy said pulling away.

At the end of the night Armie and Timmy where exhausted. They were in the back of the car heading home, holding hands they they loosened their ties and talking.

“I am really proud of you, that performance was amazing. I don’t know how you do it.” Armie said lovingly.

“Stop you’re too much. It was definitely something I didn’t know I could do, but I’m glad I did.”

“I want to tell the world how amazing you are, can I?”

“Stop, you’re embarrassing me.”

“What? You’re amazing, beautiful, talented and the most honest person I’ve met. I want to tell the world how brilliant my boyfriend is.”

Armie got out his phone.

“Kiss me beautiful.” Timmy said pulling Armie in for the kiss.

The picture was perfect. Armie captioned the picture I’m so proud of this guy, he’s got the biggest heart in the world. I love you tchalamet! 

Neither of them looked at their phones for the rest of the night, they cooked food,had dinner and went to bed.

The following morning was no different, Armie decided to cook breakfast. Timmy showed Armie his phone.

“We are everywhere.”

“I know, apparently I broke Instagram” Armie laughed.

“Have you watched any of the videos?”

“No, I figured they would all say the same thing.”

Timmy opened a video, watching it load was agony.

“Last night after the Premier of Beautiful Boy, Call me by your name star Armie Hammer posted a picture on his instagram, kissing his Call me by your name co-star Timothée Chalamet. With the caption “I’m so proud of this guy, he’s got the biggest heart in the world. I love you tchalamet!”  
Now fans were shocked when 6 months ago Hammer posted on Twitter after the news of his split from Chambers, that he and Chambers separated under good terms, there is no hard feelings we harbor, no one cheated, no one was doing any wrong, love just wasn’t in our cards. It’s unknown how long Hammer and Chalamet have been dating, but social media has had nothing but love for the two.” The video ended, and Timmy let out a breath.

“Jesus, I honestly didn’t know were that was going.” Timmy said, Armie put a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

“This is why I don’t stress about those things, turn off your phone and eat, we are picking up Harper and Ford.” 

They drove to Armies former home to pick up Harper and Ford. Pulling up in the driveway, Timmy began to regret coming.

“I think I’ll stay in the car.”

“That’s ok, but I told you she doesn’t hate you, Timmy.”

“I know, but I just need time, I want to talk to her when I’m ready.”

Armie got out of the car, Elizabeth was waiting for him.

“I thought you were going to keep it quiet for awhile?” She huffed out before he even got to the steps.

“Emotions got the better of me last night. I’m not going to apologize for it.” 

“Yeah, well Harper caught a glimpse of the my instagram this morning and wanted to know why Daddy was kissing uncle Timmy, so I’m going to let you explain it to her. Come in get the kids, I’ve got their bags packed and I will pick them up on Thursday before you leave.”

Armie was walking out holding Ford while Harper ran to the car. Timmy hopped out and was greeted with a big hug from Hops.

“Hi Timmy!” She said giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

“Hello to you too Hops, I sure have missed you.” Timmy confessed putting her into her car seat while Armie strapped in Ford.

“Who’s hungry for some lunch?” Armie asked the kids. When they reached the house, Timmy began making them lunch. Armie was in the living room watching cartoons with them cuddled up in his arms, Ford had already drifted off to sleep.

“We are going to eat, I’m going to let little man sleep. I gotta be at Cordans by 3, so we have a little time before I need to get ready.”

“Ok, god this is getting real, ya know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We just came out to the world yesterday, now we just went and got your kids. Then your going to promote your play, it’s just a bit weird our lives.”

“I only told the world that I was in love you with. I didn’t come out as anything, I may never label myself.”

“Why not? I want to be open, I’m bisexual. Not very many high profile in the lgbtq community are bisexual.”

“And that’s fantastic but I’m not ready to label myself yet. Right now I’m labeling myself as a Timmysexual ok?” Armie laughed.

“Ok, even though that was adorable. I love you but please no Timmysexual.” He said laughing.

 

On the late late show:

“Please welcome my first guest Armie Hammer!”

“Hey man how are you?” Armie asked

“I’m fantastic! Now I have to ask because you know something happened last night.” James starts off.

“Oh no, I have a feeling I know what you are going to ask.”

“Well yeah because it was amazing because you actually broke Instagram last night.”

“I did, I broke it. Which ya know is amazing, I was so full of emotion. I had just watch a beautiful film, with a beautiful performance by many people. So I just wanted to share that I was so proud of one of those people, who I happen to be in a relationship with.”

“Thats beautiful man!”

“Well I mean look at him he’s gorgeous!” Armie says pointing to where Timmy is standing.

“I know, couples like you and Timmy make guys like me feel like complete crap.”

“No, no your a gorgeous man come on now.” Armie said laughing.

“Now, you my friend are in something that you’ve never done before but you doing Broadway.”

“Yeah I’m funny enough doing a play called Straight White Men, I play Dean who is the youngest of the three sons. It’s about the traditional father-son dynamic, these four men contemplate the value of being straight white men. The fact that there’s so much that society has driven by the conversations of identity and privilege.”

“It opens next week at the Hayes Theater.” James cut to commercial.

Armie loves the British way of things, they didn’t pry to much. Armie caught Harper waving at him out of the corner of his eye. She was holding Timmy’s hand while he held Ford. All Armie could do was smile. The rest of the guests came out and the interviews went on. He knew this is what his and Timmy’s life was going to be like until they went back to New York. He just wished he could bring his kids with him. He had five months and he didn’t know what was going to happen.


	4. Toddlers and tiaras

“I can’t sleep.” Armie whispered to Timmy sleeping soundly next to him. Armie nudged Timmy in the side, he retaliated with a smack which hit Armie in the stomach. Armie let out and audible gasping sound that woke poor Timmy.

“What, shit is everything ok?” Timmy asked shaken.

“No, I nudged you and you punched men in the gut. Jesus, I think you bruised my kidneys.”

“I’m so sorry, holy shit are you ok? What do you want me to do?” Timmy was freaking out.

“It shocked me more than anything, damn remind me not to wake you up again.” Armie lifted his shirt and there was Timmy’s hand print. 

“Oh damn, sorry babe.” He said kind of laughing.

“It’s not funny, I really can’t sleep.’

“What’s on your mind?” Timmy asked hunkering back down under the blankets, looking up at Armie.

“I’m mostly worried about what’s going to happen in 5 months when the play is over. Timmy I’ve got to come back here, my kids are here.”

“Woah, woah, calm down. I love you, yes but I never committed to living anywhere permanently. New York is my home, it’s the only place I’ve ever known. But before our 5 months is up we will talk about it and if we are still together and have moved forward with our relationship then maybe I will move here with you.” Timmy said lacing his fingers with Armies. Armie gave him a WTF look.

“What do you mean if we are still together? Are you planning on breaking up with me?”

“Unless Cardi B is going to drop her man for me, No, I wouldn’t break up with you if the world was coming to an end.”

“Well Cardi B has no idea what she’s missing.” Armie kisses Timmy. Soon playful kisses turns into passion. By the time Armie had Timmy naked and about to fuck him,they were interrupted. They both frooze under the sheets.

“Daddy?” Harper said in a very low sleepy tone.

“Fuck where are my shorts.” Armie whispered to Timmy. 

“Hold on Harper.” Timmy said.

“Uncle Timmy?” She asked as Timmy poked his head out from the covers.

“Yup it’s me, hi honey what is it you need?” She gave him the strangest look of confusion.

“Why you is daddies room?” She asked. Armie quickly pulled on his shorts while under the covers and when he wrestled his way out of them, Harper was already on the bed, snuggled with Timmy. Who had a look of dread on his face.

“Daddy? Harper wants to know why I’m in your bed?” Timmy said freaking the fuck out!

“Oh uh well, baby. Um Timmy is daddies boyfriend.” Armie responded, she looked at Timmy and put her hands on either side of his face. Then looked at Armie, he didn’t know what emotion he was going to get from her. He remembered her crying when he and Elizabeth had told her mommy and daddy weren’t going to be living together anymore. So Armie imaginged tears when this would all sink into her tiny little heart. But his daughter was full of so much love, she just simple smiled.

“So, I have mommy, daddy and Timmy? Are you gonna get married?” She said, still smiling wide. Armie just chuckled.

“Baby, Daddy and Timmy just started dating you are moving fast kiddo.”

“Ok, can I sleep with you?”

“Sure kiddo, anything you want.” Timmy said wrapping her in his arms. 

“I’m going to go check on bubby ok? Hop’s you go potty before we go back to sleep.”

“Ok!”

“Timmy put some clothes on real quick!” Armie laughed walking out of the room. Armie walked into Fords room, he was sleeping soundly all he could do was look at him. Armie knew this was the only time he was going to have this. He knew he would have no more children, Ford and Harper would be it for him. He was going to savoir all of their love that he could while he had them,it was going to be a long stretch before he would get them back. He kissed Ford on the top of the head and went back to his room. Harper had snuggled her way into Timmy’s arms, they had both already fallen back to sleep. Armie notice Harper was holding Timmy’s hand while they slept, he eased into the bed and wrapped Harper and Timmy into his arms.

Timmy was awoken by a small voice yelling “dada!” He looked over to see Armie and Harper sprawled out in the bed arms and legs going everywhere. He eased out of the bed and walked into Fords room. He was stood arms wide bouncing up and down in his crib.

“Alright buddy we are going to daddy because I have not idea how to change a diaper. I’ve seen daddy grab this and this.” Timmy grabs a diaper and wipes. Timmy bounced him and got a few laughs, they entered the bedroom, everyone was still asleep. Ford crawled to Armie and started pulling at his beard.

“Mmmm, Morning buddy!!”

“Dadadadada!!!” Ford rambled, getting excited. Armie picked him up bouncing him in the air.

“Ohh somebody needs a diaper changed.”

“I have the supplies because I dunno how to do it.” Timmy admitted.

“Oh it’s not hard promise, just watch.” Armie showed Timmy how to change a diaper, it didn’t look so hard. But he also almost got peed on. Armie got Ford a bottle and Harper never moved, they all laid back down and turned the TV on with the volume low, Armie had to take a picture of the moment, Ford was laying on his chest and Harper had snuggled back up with Timmy.  
The only caption that would be perfect for this was Life is perfect if you have all the love in the world!

The next few days flowed as such, they seemed to float by which broke Armies heart because he wanted to take the kids with him. He knew tomorrow he’d have to say goodbye for two months, until he could come back for a week again. He and Timmy had done a few more shows to promote their projects, Timmy got to go on The Nerdist Podcast. He basically geeked out so much.

“Hey Man nice to meet you!” Chris (nerdist podcast host)

“Oh my god, nice to meet you man, I’m kinda freaking out. I listened to this all the time.” Timmy geeked out.

“Oh my god he’s so adorable! Listen man I thought that we for sure weren’t going to get you on the show because you’re so fucking busy.”

“Yeah I know, I’m only in LA until tomorrow and then I go back to New York. I actually start preparing for a movie I can’t really talk about yet but let’s just say I gotta gain 25 lbs in muscle and fucking hit the gym. Which I’ve never had to do before, so it’s going to be interested.”

“The gym is hard to get used to like it took me months.”

“Oh shit man, I’m honestly gonna die trying to workout. Like I see Armie kick box and stuff and I’m like oh that doesn’t look hard. So this morning he was like come on, lets see you try it. And lets just say I busted my ass.” Timmy said laughing.

“Speaking of Armie, my wife loves him. She’s a real horror movie buff, I am not so when Call me by your name came out. I was like lets watch it it will be good. Man she loves it! Actually I’m going to embarrass the shit out of her right now but she follows Armie on instagram and when he posted that picture of you two she lost her shit.”

“Thanks man, and a lot of people did, so many fans of the book and movie. They were like I KNEW IT! So you know nothing happened during filming we just became great friends and with great friendship comes great love. And it was really funny because I was so totally in the dark about it, because I’m just such an awkward person. I don’t think like oh hey that person may have a crush on me, but like after he and Elizabeth separated I didn’t think anything had changed. Even my sister she was like you’re an idiot.” Timmy laughed.

“You didn't know really? But I mean I can relate, my wife can do so much better than me, she is so far out of me league.”

“I know like Armie is like a fucking greek god with his body, and he’s funny, he’s intelligent and just so many things. But there is 10 years age gap between us which doesn’t seem like alot but the way that I grew up, was the complete opposite in the way Armie grew up. I told my parents like hey I’m bisexual and they didn’t really bat an eye I was kind of hurt but my mom was like ok that’s great dear.” 

“So you didn’t have an epic coming out story?”

“No, like literally I walked into my mom’s house and I told her. She gave me a hug and she was like I was just waiting for you to tell me. So I mean my parents are amazing, but I think the fact that my mom’s been involved with the theatre and my dad is french, the french they love, love so they are just supportive. And I mean they love Armie so it works out pretty well.” Timmy felt free to talk it was definitely a different environment to anything he’d ever done. Time flew by, he talked about so much and even signed the chewy book and took loads of pictures with Hardwick.

Timmy pulled up to the house, walking in the door he was instantly attacked by children.

“Timmy come play tea party with me and daddy!” She giggled, she drug Timmy into her room and Armie sat on the smallest chair possible with a tiara on his head and it was the best thing Timmy had seen all day. Timmy went to go reach for his phone.

“This better not end up on the internet, Timmy.” Armie gave him a dirty look. He quickly took the picture and posted it with the simple caption Dad life.

“I hate you.” Armie grumbled.

“No you love me.”

“Ugh I guess for now.” Armie laughed, and Timmy joined the party. Harper put everyone in tiara’s even her little brother.


	5. Mistakes

The morning was full of tears and heartbreak. Elizabeth had shown up at 10 am to get the kids.  
Timmy answered the door and was greeted with a slight smile. Not Elizabeth’s usually light up the entire room smile. He stepped out of her way.

“Come on in.” Timmy said softly. She walked past him as he shut the door.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll go get Armie.” 

“Timmy.” Elizabeth said reaching for him.  
“I know that you knew nothing of Armies intentions. I honestly don’t hate you, you did nothing wrong. But I don’t know if our friendship will ever be the way that it used to be.”

“I understand, I’m not expecting that. I know we will find a medium someday.” Timmy said walking out of the room to get Armie and the kids. Armie said heartfelt goodbyes to Harper and Ford, when he put them in there car seats and Elizabeth pulled out of the driveway. 

“Damn it this sucks!” Armie huffed out, tears slowly running down his face.

“I know babe, but just think before you know it, you will have them again.” Timmy said wrapping his arms around Armies waist.

“I know, but this just completely eats away at me.”

The drive to the airport was quiet, Paparazzi were at the airport waiting for them and Armie just kept ahold of Timmy’s hand. He didn’t speak to them or acknowledge their existence, he just kept his head down and walked through to their gate. The plane ride wasn’t any better, Armie spoke few words and watched the in flight movie. Timmy almost couldn’t take the silence anymore when they entered the apartment, Armie dropped his bags in the closet and got into bed. Timmy walked into the bedroom,which was dark and curled up next to Armie, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Talk to me.” Timmy whispered, Armie looked at his eyes bloodshot and glassy. He was about to start to tear up again. 

“I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“If I did the right thing.” Armie took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Oh babe, don’t do this to yourself.”

“I knew that either way someone was going to get hurt, but I never wanted it to be my kids. Harper broke my heart today, crying for me not to go.”

“Is there any way Elizabeth would let them come out here one week a month?”

“I don’t think so, she wouldn’t bring them out here just to fly back.”

“Well what if one of us meets her half way, I don’t have to be off to Toronto for a little while. Just talk to her. I’m going to go order us dinner and I want you to talk to her.”

When the food arrived Armie came out of the bedroom, he looked a little happier.  
“She agreed, she’s bringing them to me for a week and I or you have to bring them back. Once every month, she wants to make up a schedule.”

“See babe, mm I love you.” Timmy kissed him, but he knew Armie’s emotions were still raw.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Armie said pulling away from him.

“Do what?”

“Be away from them.”

“Armie you’ve done this before gone and done movies without seeing your kids.”

“That month of being here is the longest I’ve gone, normally I miss them and.” Armie cut himself off.

“And normally Elizabeth comes with the kids. I know, you know what I’ve never asked for anything. I’ve been nothing but supportive during this relationship, but god damn it I know they are your kids and you love them more than anything in this earth. But you need to make up your mind, you made the choice to come here tell me you loved me. You knew you were unhappy in your marriage when you took on this play, so if you are going to back out of everything you’ve started here to be with your wife and kids then please hurry up and decide so I can get over my broken heart quicker.”

“Timmy I.” 

“No because you know what, I feel like an absolute asshole telling you that but it had to be said. I am willing to go and get your kids while you are here. I’m willing to do anything and you just want to run back to what? The way your life used to be. Is that what you want?” Timmy asked him, Armie stood, not looking at him..

“Ok, well if you can’t give me an answer I think I’m going for a walk. Don’t wait up for me, I may not come home.” He walked out slamming the door behind him. Armie sat down on the sofa crying, he didn’t know where he was going. He sat with his head in his hands, crying. He needed to figure out his fucking life. It was going to easy, something had to fuck up and it was Armie. He went to run after Timmy, by the time he got downstairs he was gone. He tried texting him, no answer, he called him, no answer, soon it started going straight to voicemail. Timmy was ignoring him. Armie went to his twitter, nothing, went to his Instagram, nothing, even went through his friends snapchats it was all for fucking nothing. He would wait for him, that’s all he could do. Timmy was one never to get mad about much actually this is the first time he’s seen Timmy truly upset. What the fuck had he done.

Standing at the bar Timmy ordered a few drinks, he could tell the bartender recognized him. He quickly grabbed his drinks and headed back to the table.

“Where’s Armie?” Jullian asked.

“I don’t want to talk about Armie tonight, I just want to relax.” Timmy huffed out, downing his drink.

“Woah, trouble in paradise?”

“Ugh, shut it Jullian.”

“What man, you’ve been on cloud 9 for the last month and now your brooding like a fucking angry teenage girl.”

“Yeah well Armie and I kinda got into, when I asked him if he was going to go back to his wife he didn’t answer me. I know he misses his kids, I’m trying to help him out, I’m even willing to go get his kids for him. I’m willing to do anything for him.”

“Fuck man, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, I’m madly in love with him. I’ll do anything in the world for him, I just don’t want the worst to happen.”  
“Well he’s a fucking idiot if he leaves you. He just misses his kids man.”

“I know, which is why I should let him go. Fuck! Sorry man I’ve gotta get home.”

Timmy stood in front of his apartment, he kept looking at the number on the door. The last month in 12E had been the best time in his life. He said I love you to Armie for the first time behind that door, he made love to Armie here. Tonight was going to be the hardest decision of his life. He unlocked his door and walked in, the apartment was dark. When he walked down the hall and looked around the living room he saw a small light coming from the balcony, he slide open the door, Armie was quickly turned. A smile broke his face, Timmy could smell the pot, he knew Armie smoked when he was stressed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Armie said reaching out his hand, Timmy kept his hands behind his back.

“I think you should, your divorce isn’t final, call Elizabeth and tell her you made a mistake.” Timmy said looking up, the hurt that flooded Armies face was like a knife to his heart.

“I can’t lie to her, what I did was not a mistake Timothée. Do you think I made a mistake, and don’t lie because your face gives you away.” Armie watched Timmy intently and Armie was right he was an open book he couldn’t hide anything from Armie.

“No, but you’re fucking miserable without your kids.”

“Right, without my kids not her. If I wanted to go back I would have left this apartment when you did. Timmy I will sacrifice my life for those two, I’ll be doing it until the day I die. But right now I will live with only seeing them for a week at a time until I get home, until we get home. I know I’m asking a lot in a short period of time, but in 5 months when I pack up and head back to LA. I’m hoping and fucking praying you will be going with me.” Armie walked toward Timmy cupping his face in his hand, pulling Timmy’s face up to look at him.

“I love you Timothée Chalamet, I fell in love with you in Crema, Italy two and half years ago in that little town. I just didn’t know that it was becoming the love I wouldn’t be able to live without. Since you left I’ve been staring pictures in my phone from this week and I realized I have my family. I’ve come to accept that I wouldn’t have my kids all the time. Hell Elizabeth will get remarried one day and they will have a stepdad in their lives and then I thought about you being their stepdad and I got a very warm feeling in my heart. And all I could do was smile. Then I thought about many other things that can be in our future. But only if you want this future with me, I know I want this with you. But do you want this future with me?” Armine studied Timmy’s face, as a tear slide back into his hair line a smile from his lips.

“I do, but the day you stop being happy. Promise me you will tell me.”

“I promise to hold nothing back from you, I promise to tell you everything that is on my mind and in my heart.”

“Jesus that was so cheesy.” Timmy said laughing, Armie leaned down and kissed him.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


	6. Naked Weekend

4 months later 

“I miss you.” Timmy whispered in the phone.

“I miss you too, mmmm I can’t wait to have two whole days with you.” Armie groaned.

“I know and the only plans I have involve is food delivery and a bed.”

“Fuck, you know the way to my heart Timothée Chalamet.”

“I try. So how was your week with the kids?”

“It was fantastic Fords talking so much now, Hops is so funny anymore, she was worried that you were not here.”

“Oh no! I will be back the next time they will be back in town. I’m having fun but only two more weeks of filming and then I can cut my hair!” Timmy gleefully said.

“Awe man I’m kinda liking the hair now!” Armie whined.

“You know I have too, buzz cut and a six pack is in my future.”

“Mmm now I can get behind that, I’m trying to imagine you with a six pack.” Armie said jokingly 

“Ha ha you’re just full of laughs today. They sent me over my food and training schedule for the next three months. I don’t know how I’m going to eat that much food!”

“You will because you get hungry as fuck after a workout.”

“This role might be the death of me.”

“No it’s not, but hey babe I’m going to have to call you back Elizabeth is here to pick up the kids.”

“Ok, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They hung up, Armie yelled for the kids to come on. He answered the door, Elizabeth stood waiting, she greeted him with a smile.

“Good Morning, come on in, the kids have been fed and they are in the living room playing. I will go get their bags.”

“Good Morning to you too. Hey before you leave you need to sign these.” She said handing him a large manila envelope.

“What’s this?” He asked

“The finale divorce papers, everything is there and once you sign it, everything is set in stone. I’ve already signed, just sign where the yellow tabs are.” She sat down at the kitchen table.

“Oh wow this is it then huh?”

“Well yeah, this is what you asked for seven months ago.”

“I know, but I still feel like a complete asshole for it.”

“Armie, I was your wife, I knew something was going on it just took me a little while to figure it out. It’s still funny that I figured it out before you did.”

“Well what can I say I’m an idiot sometimes. You know a few months ago I told him I may have made a mistake, I was sad I missed the kids. So he stormed out, came back tried to break it off. Told me I should come back, tell you I was wrong.” Armie remembered as he stared at the divorce papers.

“Well if you would have done that I still wouldn’t have taken you back. Once you realize who you are and what you wanted there was no stopping you. You’ve always been like that.”

“Yeah I just want you to be happy too Liz.”

“I am, honey I figured out a while ago that this was going to happen. All we did was fight Armie. Besides I’ve been seeing someone.”

“Oh well do I know him?”

“Nope, met him last month. It’s been really nice, he’s not met the kids. I made a rule with myself no man meeting the kids until I think it’s serious.”

“Good rule to have. I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you too Armie, I think we are the strangest soon to be divorced couple on the planet.”

Armie pulled out the papers, signing all of his dotted lines. He handed the packet back to Elizabeth.

“Well now we are officially the strangest divorced couple on the planet.”

They got the kids ready and put in the car Armie gave both of them hugs and kisses.

“Daddy call Timmy I want to say goodbye to him, FaceTime him daddy.” Harper pouted.

“Ok hold on hopefully he’s not filming.” Armie gout out his phone to shot Timmy a text.

A- R u filming right now?

T- nope on lunch y?

Armie quickly got to Timmy’s number and clicked the FaceTime button. Timmy’s face quickly came on the screen and he was greeted by a smiling Armie and Harper.

“Hi beautifuls!” Timmy said waving.

“Harper wanted to say goodbye before she left.” Armie said handing the phone to Harper.

“Hi Timmy!”

“Hi beautiful, I miss you.”

“I miss you! Will you be back when we come to visit next time?”

“Yes sweetie I will be done filming in two weeks and then I’ll be back.”

“K, I loves you!”

“I loves you too!”

“Look Ford say hi!” Harper points the phone at her little brother. He waves at Timmy.

“Okay time for you to go with mommy. I love both of you.” Armie said giving more kisses. Armie held up the phone as they drove off.

“Guess what?” Armie asked

“What?” Timmy responded taking a bite of food.

“I’m officially a divorced man.”

“Really, how do you feel?”

“Odd, because now when I refer to her she’s now my ex wife. I now have an ex wife.”

“Well don’t worry buddy you’ll find love again one day there is plenty of fish in the sea.” Timmy joked.

“Ha Ha, very funny. I don’t want any other fish just you.”

“Just a few more hours and we will have the whole weekend. I can’t wait.”

“I can’t wait either. A month is too long.”

I know but hey I gotta go I will talk to you before you head out ok?”

“K, I love you babe.”

“I love you too.” Timmy quickly hit the end button and headed to make up to get retouched.

Armie only had three days off he had to be back in New York by Monday morning to finish out the last month of the play. He knew Timmy’s next project was three months away. So he was taking his time, they barely had time together, Armie had to go into his next project right away, luckily it was filming in LA. He called the airport to see if he could get on an earlier flight. Luckily there was one in 2 hours, Armie quickly grabbed his bags and packed called an Uber and headed to the airport. He would be arriving hours before Timmy would be leaving the set.

Armie slept on the plane because he didn’t want to sleep tonight, he hadn’t seen Timmy in a month. Jesus he was excited, he had butterflies in his stomach. When he landed at the airport he hailed a taxi. He called Timmy’s PA to find out what time shooting would be done. Not until 10, so Armie has little time. He called for Chinese food to be delivered, when he walked into the small little house that had been rented. Armie could tell Timmy hadn’t had much time to clean, Armie picked up all the clothes, shoes and take out containers. Christ left up to his own devices Timmy was a mess. The Chinese food was set to arrive at 10:30 because he knew it would take awhile to get out of costume and to drive home.

At 10:30 Armie texted Timmy.

A- What r u doing?

T- Sitting here getting my makeup taken off trying not to fall asleep.

A- Awwww my poor baby

T- shut up I’m tired. I wanna go home crawl in bed and wait for u to be here.

A- I will be there before u know it. Text me when u get home.

T- k I love u 

A- I love u too!

 

Armie set out the food and lit the candles around the house. He was deciding to be either be naked, partially clothed or dressed in his sexiest suit. 

T- I’m home, sitting on the porch swing.

A- why r u sitting on the porch swing?

T- I like to sometimes.

A- Well why don’t u go in the house?

T- but I’m comfy sitting here.

“But you could be sitting in here being comfy.” Armie said standing in the doorway. Timmy looked up to see Armie standing in a pair of black boxers.

“Oh my god, you’re here.”

Armie walked toward Timmy pulling him up from the swing. He wrapped his arms around Timmy, he softly kissed him breathing Timmy in.

“I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Mmmm, miss you too and I’m really loving these.” Timmy says smacking Armies ass.

“Well if you come in the house there’s more to see in the house.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that, also we should get in the house because if we keep standing here. You will be wearing nothing in about 2 minutes.”

“Oh well then I guess we need to take this inside.”

Walking inside the house was lit with candles.

“As hungry as I am, I really just want you naked in my bed.” Timmy said grabbing the waistband of Armies boxers. 

“Take me anyway you want me.”

“Then let me take those off of you.” Timmy slowly kissed Armie, moving down his body. Slowly dropping to his knees Timmy kissing above the waistband of his boxers.

“Mmm, I think I should the one on my knees.” Armie confessed,pulling him up. 

“Well I mean if you want I’m not going to complain.” Timmy smiled. Armie kisses him walking to the couch.

“This needs to come off, and this and those definitely need to come off.” Armie said pulling off all of Timmy’s clothes. Armie pushes Timmy back onto the couch, getting on his knees kissing Timmy’s neck. Armie worked his ways down Timmy’s body. Timmy moaned, running his fingers through Armies hair. He pulled Timmy’s boxers on releasing his cock, he looked up grabbing Timmy’s cock.

“Mmm, fuck please don’t stop.” Timmy breathes out. Armie takes Timmy’s cock into his mouth slowly going down on it and humming as he comes back up.

“Miss that?” He asked, Timmy licked his lips.

“Yes a million times yes.” His eyes foggy with pleasure. Armie continues with blowing Timmy, a few moments later Timmy’s body is shaking with pleasure.

“I can’t take this anymore just fuck me.” Timmy panted heavy trying to climb off the couch. He pushed Armie onto the floor.

“What about?” Armie didn’t get to finish the sentence before Timmy cut him off.

“We don’t have time for that.” Timmy slowly slide down on Armies cock, his breath hitching as he took all of Armie in to the hilt. Slowly Timmy started rocking into Armie, his fingers biting into Armies thighs.  
Armie was about to lose control and cum.

“Fuck slow down babe, you’re killing me right now.” Armie lifted up grabbing ahold of Timmy’s hips slowing his pace.

“K it’s just with all the FaceTime sex I just really wanted you. I really, really, REALLY want you.” Timmy said and with every really Timmy rocked on Armies cock. Armie taking deep breaths every time Timmy did.

“I know but we have two full days of doing nothing but laying in bed.” Armie said trying to steady himself.

“We can take it slow and steady later but right now I want you to fuck me.” Timmy whispered into Armies ear gently biting his earlobe, pushing Armie back on the floor, pinning his hands above his head. Timmy rocked back and forth on Armie. Armie broke free from his grip, lifting up and taking hold of Timmy’s shoulders. Armie has Timmy half hanging off the couch pounding into him. 

“Cum with me.” Armie said panting into Timmy’s ear, he grabbed onto Timmy cock, his hand moved in time with his pelvis.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck me harder.” Timmy yelled out. They both writhing in pleasure as the warmth of their organism took over. They lay on the floor covered in the sweat of passion, bodies entangled.

“Babe, we uh may have to pay for that coffee table.” Armie said looking at a knocked over coffee table with one of the legs hanging off.

“Uh, how the hell did that happen?”

“Honestly I’m really not sure but I may have kicked it.”  
Armie chuckled.

“You are like a bull in a china shop.”

“Hey it's a proven fact bulls in China shops are very graceful.”

“If you say so. But I’m fucking starving and I smell food.”

“Yes you do I ordered Chinese food.”

“Oh thank god! Have I told you I love you yet today?”

“Yes but I don’t mind hearing it again.” Armie blushes kissing Timmy. They made their promise to each other of doing nothing put laying in bed naked and orders food. The only time cloths were involved was answering the door. They watched tv, ate and made love for two full days. 

“I don’t want to leave this bed.” Timmy said kissing Armies shoulder.

“I know but I’ve got to be at the airport by 7 and I really need a shower.”

“Why do you need to take a shower?” Timmy asked rolling onto Armie.

“Well because reak of sex.”

“That’s not such a bad thing.”

“True but I really do need to take a shower and you could join me.”

Arriving at the airport was bitter sweet. Armie and Timmy walked through the airport hand in hand. 

“Two weeks that’s all I keep telling myself.” Armie says pulling Timmy in for a kiss.

“I know but I will be home before you know it. Then we can go back to normal.”

“Mmmm, I need just one more kiss to get me through until you come back home.”

They kissed before being interrupted by the intercom announcing the flight to New York.

“I love you, talk to you when I land.”

“I love you too.”

One last kiss before the flight Armie walked into the terminal.


	7. That thing you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it needed it's own chapter, it hurt to write it. *cry* But it also went very dirty lol

“Come on you have two months before you have to start filming, so we can wait until then.” Armie said holding the clipper hostage. Timmy stood in the bathroom with only a pair of shorts on. Laughing at Armie.

“I don’t care I want it all gone, it will grow back.”

“I don’t want to be the one to shave your head, have someone else do it. I love your hair long.” 

“Nope come on, I’m ready for all of this to be gone. I’m going to take one more picture with my hair.” Timmy said holding up his phone, and in the background was a pouting Armie holding the hair clippers.

“I don’t wanna do it Timmy.” Armie whined. 

“Babe, come on it’s just hair. Hey if you do this for me, I’ll do that thing you really love.”

“That thing you do with your tongue?” Armie perked up.

“Yup that one.” Timmy said biting his lip.

“Well if I do this, I get the tongue thing for the next two nights and I get to do that thing that you're not a fan of?”

“No, as much as I like the fact you are well built I’m not a fan of being picked up like that.”

“Ok, fine, I’m happy with what I’m getting now let's get rid of all this fucking hair!” Armie turned on the clippers, as Timmy took pictures. When Armie was done, Timmy’s hair was all laying on the floor. He barely had an inch of hair on his head, and he had already gained 10lbs of muscle for the role he was about to play. Armie could already see the six pack forming on his abs, Timmy came home and soaked in a hot bath every night when he came home from the gym.

“Holy shit! This feels so weird, almost two years of having all that hair.” Timmy said running his hand over his freshly buzzed hair. Armie ran his hand over it.

“Oh I kind of like that, but I’m gonna miss running my fingers through your hair.” 

“Well I still have yours to run my fingers through.” Timmy posted his before and after pictures on insta and began sweeping up all the hair. The entire apartment had been packed up, Armies last night of Straight White men was last night. The show had gotten great reviews and was going to extend for three more weeks, just without Armie. His agent said it was a mistake, but Armie didn’t care he missed his kids and he was going to go home. 

“Are you sure about moving?” Armie asked, while he ran Timmy’s bath.

“Yes, I’m a thousand percent sure I want to move to LA. I love New York but New York will no longer have you in it. We have started this life together and I want us to be with each other as long as possible. We have been together six months and nearly three months of that was spent apart.” Timmy said dropping a bath bomb into the tub, along with some bath soaking stuff his trainer gave him.

“Ok, I just know your family and friends are here and I don’t want you to regret moving in with me. What if something happens? What if you decide you don’t love me anymore? What if you decide I’m too old for you? What if…” Armie was rambling now, Timmy cut him off by pulling his shorts of revealing his now fit body. He was no longer thin framed, he had been doing nothing but eating protein and working out for a solid month. Armie just stared at him with this slightly goofy look on his face.

“If you don’t stop talking and get in that tub with me and let me do what I promised I would do. Then I’m cutting you off from everything.” Timmy softly spoke and he sat down into the tub, Armie quickly kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his birthday suit before Timmy could even relax.

“Ok I’ll shut up, I’m shutting up.” He said getting into the hot steaming bath, he had lit the candles around the tub but left the light on, he leaned out of the tub grabbing his shoe launching it at the light switch, hitting it. He through his hands in the air.

“TouchDown!” Armie yelled, straddling Timmy.

“The things you do.” Timmy laughed.

“Hey it worked didn’t it? It’s because I’m fucking awesome!” 

“Well I mean I would agree but I’ve seen you do that and break stuff.”

“Yeah well shit happens, I’m not going to forget what you promised me if I shaved your head.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not backing out of it. I’m going to make sure you're really clean before we get really fucking dirty.” Timmy said pulling Armie towards him, running his fingers between Armies legs and slowly pushing his index finger inside Armie. Armie shuttered out a breath.

“Fuck me, that was a surprise.”

“It’s all floor play tonight Armie, not fucking, unless my tongue counts.” Timmy licked Armies lips reminding Armie of the first kiss between Oliver and Elio. 

“You know words like that can make a guy cum really quick. And what you're doing with those fingers are working really fucking well too.”

“Oh after this you’re giving me a full body massage, I worked out all day and I’m tight everywhere.” Timmy breathed into Armies ear, who was gripping the side of the tub.  
Timmy slowly moved his fingers out of Armie and added another, making Armie tense up. He pulled out again grabbing one of the lush bars on the side of the tub, lathering it he moved back to Armies ass.

“Are you ready?” Timmy asked, Armie nodded his head quickly.

“Yes.” Armie said in a low voice.

“Then turn around and lean over the tub.” Timmy ordered, Armie loved this side of Timmy, he was never an aggressive person but when he did it gave Armie the biggest hard on. Armie did what was told of him, he got off Timmy’s lap and leaned over the side of the tub. He heard Timmy moving behind him, he took either side of Armies ass and pulled his cheeks apart.

 

Armie lay in the bathtub watching Timmy brush his teeth.

“You know if you hate rimming so much you shouldn’t have offered to do it.” Armie teased.

“Yeah well, the things we do for love. Besides I will find something you don’t like to do, one day I will find something.” Timmy said pointing his toothbrush at him.

“Impossible I love it all, except you know those two really gross bodily functions that should stay toilet based.”

“Oh god, I will never go that far, that just way to gross even for you. But Jullian said we should try cock rings.”

“The fact that you and Jullian discuss our sex life still boggles my mind.”

“Why?”

“I don’t discuss our sex life with any of my friends, even when I was married I didn’t”

“Well you're missing out, we learn from each other. Granted he only hooks up with girls and I hook up with both so he’s not getting much help from me right now.”

“Wait when was the last time you hooked up with a girl anyways?”

“Uh, shit like 8 months ago?”

“8 months? I hadn’t had sex in almost 6 months before we got together, actually I think it was longer than that.” Armie thought about it, getting out of the tub.

“Well I was single, plus I’ve not been around the block as much as you have.”

“I have not been around the block.” Armie fain horror.

“Don’t give me that, I have been with 5 people. What’s your number?” Timmy questioned.

“Ok, fine but I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“See I told you. Hey I forgot to ask what time are the movers getting here?”

“Um I think 8, because we have to be at the airport by 11 so we have a little time to pack up what’s left in the bathroom and bedroom.”

“Right, we are literally sleeping on a mattress on the floor and all we have out are toothbrushes. I think we can cram all of that into one box.”

“I know come on let's go to bed, I’ll work my magic on your back and legs.”

“Oh thank god, it was leg day and they feel like noodles.” Timmy moaned as he flopped down on the bed.


	8. Home for Christmas

“We are home!” Armie breathed out as he dropped his bags on the living room floor. It was 80 degrees in LA. When they left New York,it was 30 degrees, and it was colder with a chance of snow. Timmy was going to experience Christmas in LA. 

“What time are the kids going to be here?” Timmy asked.

“Oh, my babies, I get to see them any time I want! They will be here bright and early tomorrow morning! Our clothes and other stuff will be here in a few days.”

“So, we will have tonight to ourselves, then, tomorrow, we start our every other weekend with the kids.”

“Well, sort of , because Liz went back full time at the bakery. When I’m not working, I get the kids.”

“That’s great. I didn’t hear that part of the updated agreement. I’m happy that we get them more often, and for the simple fact that we will be living together. No living apart going weeks without seeing each other.” Timmy praised, flopping down on the couch.

 

It was early December, Armie and Timmy had been blissfully living in LA for a little over a month. Timmy was still shocked to wake up in the morning to find it sunny and only required him to wear a hoodie at most. He was a few weeks away from filming. Now, he was enjoying watching Armie get up at 4 am to go to work. He could still sleep in for a few hours before he had to get up to start his day. 

“Good morning, gorgeous. Here’s your coffee,” Timmy said, handing Armie his cup. Armie leaned over to kiss him as Timmy sat at the kitchen island.

“Talked to my parents last night.”

“Oh, what did they say? If they were going to visit for Christmas?”

“They might, nothing sets in stone yet.”

“Well, I’m sure they will be here for Christmas and your birthday... I’ve got so many plans for your birthday.”

“Armie, no one wants to do anything after Christmas.’  
“Well, I do. I wanna celebrate my man's birthday.”

“You are relentless, Armie Hammer,” Timmy huffed out.

“What can I say. I will do anything for the ones I love,” Armie swooned before he took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, by the way, Out Magazine sent us an advance copy of your cover,” Timmy said, pointing at the kitchen table.

“Damn, this is the second time I’ve been on the cover. Next time, it will be the two of us.”

“Maybe, but I need to read that. I want to know what juicy stuff you said.”

Timmy picked up the magazine. His gorgeous Armie was on the cover, for the second time, he flipped to the interview.

Bits of the OUT Magazine article:

As I spoke with Armie Hammer, I had to applaud him on the way that he came out.  
“It’s funny because I hide a lot during press of Call Me By Your Name, and it’s always so funny when I see interviews from that time. For the simple fact that I was telling the truth that I had fallen in love with Timmy during that time, but I hadn’t realized yet that it wasn’t only friendship. So, when Timmy and I did get together, we never hide our relationship. So, when the Premier of Beautiful Boy happened, it was just so natural for me to be his plus one. I was also overcome with emotion during the film that I just had to share about how proud I was of him,” Hammer spoke very animatedly when he was speaking of his boyfriend Timothée Chalamet. The two met during filming Call Me By Your Name, and, as Hammer and Chalamet have both said in previous interviews, it was love.

I also asked Hammer about the way he addressed his sexuality. “I don’t think that it really matters on what box I tick off. I was labeled by others as a straight man because I was married to a woman. Now that I’m in a relationship with a man, people are quick to label me as a gay man, and that’s not what I am at all. So, I just choose not to label myself. Now, Timmy has labeled himself because that’s what he chooses for himself, and I’m very proud of him. He takes the label of bisexual, and wears it proudly. He advocates, and I advocate right alongside him, just without a label.”

When I asked Hammer if marriage is in the future for him and Chalamet, he smiled. “Uh, well, you never know. Right now, we are still in the honeymoon stage, and I hope we will never come out of it. He’s always making me laugh, and I’m always keeping him on his toes. We really try not to take what we have together for granted because it almost didn’t happen. There was a moment, very early on, in our relationship that almost tore us apart. Now, we know that we are strong enough to be there for one another. We will be together for a year in July, and we are just enjoying being in love, so who knows what will happen.”

 

Timmy clutched the magazine to his chest.

“What are you doing?” Armie asked, giving Timmy a look like he had two heads.

“Just reading.”

“Uh,uh, sure. Well, I’m out of here. I will see you tonight, hopefully, before you go to bed.” Armie grabbed his bag, and kissed Timmy goodbye.

 

Christmas morning had arrived. Timmy laid in the middle of the bed, fighting to wake up. His parents and sister had been in town. They had stayed up most of the night laughing, drinking, and eating food. Armie was already up, making breakfast. Timmy looked at his phone. It was 10 am; the kids would be here any minute. The young man rolled himself out of the bed, pulling on a pair of joggers and a hoodie he had worn the night before. Walking into the kitchen, he saw everyone, but his sister, sitting at the kitchen island.

“Do I need to wake Paulie up?” Timmy asked his mother, Nicole.

“Yes, go wake her up. She’s slept enough.” Timmy then turned on his heels, walking down the hall. The house had four bedrooms, and Paulie had been sleeping in Harper’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Yeah!” She yelled from the other side of the door.

“It’s me,” Timmy announced as he opened the door.

“Joyeux noël! Never thought I’d be in sunny California on Christmas. It’s weird without snow.”

“Yeah, I just checked New York. There is 3 foot of snow on the ground.”

“I know, I miss it, but, at the same time, I’m loving this not freezing my butt off.”

“Hey, Armie’s making breakfast, so if you want any... you better get out here.”

“You mean mom’s not taken over the kitchen yet? Wow, what’s wrong with her?”

Harper and Ford had arrived still in their pj’s. Everyone greeted the kids. Timmy’s family had met Harper and Ford during their stay with them in New York. Nicole had fallen madly in love with them. The gifts had been torn open, and wrapping papers were all over the living room. Armie and Timmy both sat on the oversized chair. Timmy wedged in one corner with his legs over Armie’s lap. He had been taking pictures of everyone opening their gifts. He filmed Harper's reaction of getting her American Girl doll and Ford’s excitement when Armie brought out a powered Jeep for him to ride in. 

“I didn’t forget about you,” Armie said, handing Timmy an envelope.

“What’s this?”

“Open it, and you will find out.”

Timmy opened the envelope to find two tickets to New York with the departure date set for tomorrow.

“Surprise! We are going to New York for your birthday. I rented out a small banquet hall, and invited all of our friends. That’s not all, but I can’t give you the rest until your birthday. Are you surprised?”

“Yes, I’m speechless. I didn’t think we would be going anywhere.”

“Of course, we are, but the trip is just a small bit of the gift.”

“Armie... what else do you have up your sleeve?” 

“I’m not saying. You will find out, promise.”

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Timmy said, kissing Armie sweetly.

“No, no, daddy. I only get Timmy’s kisses!” Harper huffed, crawling up in their laps. She gave Timmy a kiss on his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Uh, excuse me, monkey. Daddy can give Timmy kisses all he wants.” Armie played along, kissing Timmy on his cheek. Timmy laughed at the affection he was getting. Harper quickly whipped the kiss off of Timmy’s cheek.

“No, daddy, stop that. Timmy, tell daddy that I’m only allowed to give you kisses.” The little girl said, holding his face and giving him little kisses all over his face. Timmy wrapped his arms around Harper.

“Stop it, daddy. Only Harper can give me kisses, and that’s final.” Timmy was smiling at Armie, who was looking at him with a mock hurt expression. 

“Well, then I guess daddy will just have to steal kisses from the both of you.” Armie lunged at both of them, kissing Harper and Timmy all over. Harper squealed with laughter. The night went on just the same way, everyone laughing. A few friends of Armies had shown up. They all sat outside, the fire pit was going strong. Later, Armie declared that it was time for the kids to go to bed. Armie had Harper in his arms, and Ford had already fallen asleep on Timmy. They walked quietly down the hall.

“I think I want this all the time,” Timmy said softly, kissing Ford on the top of his head. Armie smiled He never thought he’d hear Timmy say those words.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Armie asked, putting his hand on the small of Timmy’s back.

“Maybe.” Timmy smiled up at him. He pulled Armie in for a loving kiss as they stood facing each other, with the kids still in their arms.

“So, you might want to add to our little family?”

“I want more than that.” Timmy gazed at Armie with an absolute devotion.


	9. Happy Birthday

“Happy Birthday, gorgeous,” Armie whispered into the sleeping Timmy’s ear. Timmy grumbled as he was woken up by Armie’s gruff morning voice.

“Mmm, What is this?” Timmy asked as Armie put a small gift bag on him.

“Nothing fancy, just something I thought you would like.” 

Timmy pulled out a small box, inside, it was all of the jewelry that he had worn in Call Me By Your Name.

“How did you get all of these?” Timmy asked, pulling out two necklaces, bracelets and the watch.

“Well, let’s just say on that last day... They never made it back to wardrobe.” Armie said with a wide grin as he looked at Timmy.

“I love it! But, was this my surprise?” He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“Nope! Your surprise is here, but you can’t have it until lunch. Until then... you get another birthday gift to hold you over.” Armie kissed Timmy’s lips adoringly, and then slowly trailed kisses down to his cock. 

“Oh, mmm, I love this gift.” Timmy bit his bottom lip as he propped himself up onto his elbows. Letting his head fall back, he let the morning events happen with a complete bliss.

Armie had ordered food from one of Timmy’s favorite places in New York. Julian had taken Timmy out for awhile, so that Armie and Nicole,Timmy’s mother, could get everything ready.

“I don’t think I should be the surprise. This is silly, Armie.” Luca huffed, coming out of the kitchen.

“Don’t be so grumpy, Luca; Timmy loves you.” Armie continued to lay out the food.

“Well, yes, I know that. I think he will be more surprised by what I have for him than, you know, by me. Also, I’m really offended that you didn’t let me cook!” Luca crossed his arms. Armie loved how Luca was such a brilliant mind, but acted like a child when he was truly baffled by something. The apartment of Timmy’s parents was filled with close relatives and friends. The big party was tonight, so everyone would be there. Armie’s phone dinged. It was Julian, telling him that they were about 2 minutes away. 

“Everybody! He’s almost here, so, go, go, hide now.” People quickly scrambled away into hiding, and Armie swiftly hit the lights. He could hear Jullian speaking loudly, and Timmy unlocked the door. The excitement was almost too much for him to handle. The light coming from the hallway, Timmy saw Armie in the dark as he flipped on the light. Everyone jumped out.

“SURPRISED!” 

Timmy’s face was a mix of joy and amazement as he looked around the room to see his friends and his family. Armie embarrassed him with a hug.

“Happy birthday, babe. I love you.” Armie gushed, and kissed Timmy lovingly.

“Shit, I love you too. How did you?” He was quickly cut off when he spotted Luca standing in the kitchen doorway.

“LUCA!” Timmy shouted.

“Buon compleanno Timothee!” Luca embarrassed Timmy.

“You didn’t fly here just for my birthday... did you?” Timmy questioned

“Yes, of course, I did. That beautiful man over there said that I had to come. He wasn’t taking no for an answer, so, I come and give you something, but it will have to wait until after lunch ‘cause I’m very hungry.” Luca said, waving his hand to Armie. 

The happiness that was radiating off Timmy was the reason Armie did most of what he had done. He loved surprising Timmy, or even just catching him off guard. He loved watching Timmy’s face while he read or watched films or when he did anything really. He noticed that he watched Timmy a lot, so he observed his lover more everyday. Armie realized in that moment as Timmy walked from person to person, greeting them with everything that he had. He realized that this was the one person he knew he never wanted to live without. This man was who he wanted to wake up to every morning, to fall asleep next to every night, to discuss life with, to even have children with. Timmy was the other part of his life that he didn’t know he needed. This was it for Armie, this man was it. Armie wanted to be the one to make him laugh, to wipe away his tears, to be the one that he called when had good news and bad news. Armie wanted to be everything to Timmy, but what Armie didn’t know was that he was Timmy’s everything as well.

Timmy was standing in the kitchen when Luca and Armie walked in.

“What are you two up to?” Timmy asked, looking at the two suspiciously.

“I have something for you. There are only three of these in the world. If you love it, I make one call, and it will be greenlit,” Luca said, pulling out a script. The birthday boy took it, and read the cover. “Are you fucking with me right now?” Timmy asked, disbelief in his voice.

“No, why would I do that? Here, read it. I gave Armie his already. If you both love the script, I call everyone else. Andrea and I have been talking about this. We gave all of our notes to James, and this is what he’s come up with. It’s not definite. I will make changes here and there later.” What Luca had handed Timmy was a script that had two words written on it, CMBYN sequel. The movie was untitled at the moment, but it was written. Two years after the first film, Sony wanted more, and, this time, it was not going to be independent. Luca was given a complete control of this project. He would have a budget, he, however, still wanted the same feel, he wanted everything.

“Now, I don’t want either of you two to read it yet. Do it tomorrow. I want you two to lock yourself in a room and read it. Do not speak about it until you both are done. Call me, and we will discuss it first hand. I want to know everything, and I mean everything” Luca said, also handing them the NDA for them to sign when reading the script. Luca called this contract ‘ball gags’, which always made Armie howl with laughter.

 

Everyone ate, laughed and drank too much. The guests had left by 4, so that they could get ready for tonight's party that didn’t have an end time.

“So, what time do we have to be at the party?” Timmy asked, cuddling up next to Armie on the couch. Their fingers linked together.

“Party starts at 8, but you are the birthday boy. It doesn’t start until you get there,” Armie said before kissing Timmy’s forehead softly.

“I’m too excited. I wanna be there early! Are you going to dance with me?” Timmy said, teasingly smiling at Armie. He then bit his bottom lip.

“Oh god, only if I have lots of alcohol in my body. That’s simply the only way it’s going to happen. I will dance until I can’t do it anymore. I will do anything that you want me to do. It’s your birthday. I am at your every beck and call.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh, fuck. You're going to make me do a lot, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m going to really regret this, aren’t I?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“Shit...” Armie said quietly. He pretended to regret about his decision before attacking his Timmy with kisses.

By seven, Timmy was too excited to stay in one place. He was listening to Kid Cudi, and dancing around the apartment.

“Timmy, really? Do you have to play it so loud?” Nicole tisked, shaking her head at him. She was smiling tho.

“No, but, I love it loud. Besides, it’s my birthday. I’m allowed to do what I want, right?” He said, giving his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you mom!” Timmy sang, and he danced off into the bedroom as she tossed the dish towel at him, missing.

“What are you doing?” Armie asked as Timmy came through the bedroom, dancing.

“What does it look like, babe? I’m fucking excited! I’ve just got to dance. Come on, Arms. Dance with me!” Timmy said, wrapping his arm around Armie’s waist. He then forced his lover to move his hips with him.

“Stop, no, I’m not dancing. Timmy, stop it, you big goofball!” Armie laughed, dancing with Timmy in the bedroom.

“Holy shit, he can move! Come on, babe. Move those fucking hips!”

“Ok, I maybe enjoying this. Maybe!”

In the end, Armie danced with Timmy, making the young man laugh. 

“As much as I hate dancing, I could do this with you for the rest of my life.”

“I could too, and, one day, I will surprise you like you do for me all the time.” Timmy leaned up to kiss Armie.

“Mmm, you can try, but I enjoy the look on your face way too much. You can’t steal that from me.”

“I’m not stealing anything from you. I just want to surprise you, you deserve it too... so much.”

 

On their way to the hall, Armie and Timmy both dressed in casual kind of dressy clothes. They wanted to be comfortable, but also wanted to look so damn sexy for each other.

“You look really good in those extremely tight jeans,” Armie swooned as Timmy got out of the car first.

“You were staring at my ass, weren’t you?”

“Well, it was in my face, so, of course, I’m going to gawk at it. Be glad I didn't bite that ass.”

“Armand Hammer, control yourself.”

“Ha, you have no idea.”

They walked into the hotel. Armie was glad to see no cameras outside. Everyone had kept their promise, no posting about the party until after it had started. Walking in, they were escorted into a hall filled with music. Timmy saw loads of family and friends, even castmates who had become friends. Armie and Timmy were taken to a table at the front of the hall. There was so much food and drinks. Armie quickly ran to the stage, dragging Timmy with him, where the DJ was set up. He grabbed the microphone.

“I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate the birth of this amazing man. I want to thank his parents, Nicole and Marc, for falling in love. You two are the most beautiful and amazing parents. Not only did you raise this amazing man, but you also welcomed me with open arms. I also have to thank Luca who talked me into the film that Timmy and I did together because without that talk... I definitely wouldn’t have met him.” Armie looked at Timmy, still holding his hand.

“I wanted to celebrate your birthday this way because you deserve every beautiful thing this world has to offer. You do so many good things that no one sees. I’ve seen you give a homeless man the last twenty dollars in your wallet without even thinking. I’ve seen you stop everything you're doing to help out a friend who is having a bad day. I’ve seen you pay it forward so many times I’ve lost count. You pick me up when I’m down. You are the love that I never knew I needed. I wanted this day to be just about you because, Timothée, you are a gift to a lot of people. I know I’m getting sappy, but I don’t mind it right now because it’s for you. I love you, and I want you to know that. So, everybody raise your drinks for Timmy!” Armie raised his glass, giving Timmy a kiss, who was smiling so big it looked as if his face might break. Everyone in the room said at once, to Timmy! Armie handed Timmy the mic.

“Ah, shit, how do you follow that up. You're amazing, babe. I never expected this many people to show up for little ol’ me. I gotta thank my family who put up with me, and for my friends who choose to put up with me, and for Armie who loves putting up with me. I want everyone to have fun, party, dance, drink and eat until you are too exhausted to move. I love all of you guys. Now, let's get this music started!” Timmy handed the mic back to the DJ, Armie handed him a drink.

 

Timmy walked around, greeting everyone. He drank and talked to so many people. Finally, he was tapped on the shoulder by his tall drink of water lover.

“So... I’ve had a few drinks, and I really want to dance with you.” Armie confessed, holding out his hand.

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve said to me all night.” Timmy took Armies hand, heading to the dance floor. All eyes were on them as Lady Lady Lady came on.

“Oh, fuck, now, that’s the best song you could have chosen!” Timmy yelled over the speakers. They then danced close to each other, swaying together, kissing soft kisses. They totally forgot that they were not alone. Once Armie and Timmy finally realized, they looked away from each other to see all the smiling faces along with people taking pictures. The couple chuckled, shyly.

“Ok, DJ, kick it to an upbeat song!” Timmy yelled out to the DJ. Cardi B was dropped, and Timmy couldn’t help but to sing along. 

Armie sat down at the table with Timmy’s parents.

“He’s having way to much fun,” Nicole said, smiling at Timmy out on the floor. She gently patted Armie’s leg.

“He’s a free spirit, can’t keep him down for too long,” Armie responded with a soft smile.

“Timothée has always been a happy kid, but when he met you it was a happiness that I had never seen before. Honestly, when he came back from Italy, I knew he was holding back, and then I met you... and the way he was around you. I know you love my son, and I know he loves you wholeheartedly.”

“I love him wholeheartedly too, Nicole. He’s amazing. He loves my kids, which is something that I never asked him to do. He treats them as if they are his. A couple weeks ago, he tried doing Harper’s hair for the first time for school. It was a total disaster, but he tried.” Armie chuckled, remembering the horror on Timmy’s face when Harper kept laughing at the terrible pigtails that he had done with her hair.

Timmy noticed Armie sitting down with his parents. He rushed over, hand out.

“Come on! You can’t be sitting down, Arms. Dance with me.”

“I’m talking to your mom. I’m just resting,” Armie said, pointing to Nicole.

“Nope, you said I get anything I ask for today, and, right now, I want to dance with my babe!” Timmy said with a grin, shaking his outstretched hand to Armie.

“Ok, ok, alright, I’m getting up,” Armie threw his hands in the air before grabbing the hand Timmy had offered him.

The party went on into the early morning hours. At three in the morning, Timmy and Armie were the last to leave. As they passed the front desk, Armie began to pull Timmy to the hotel’s elevators.

“What are you doing?” Timmy asked with a mild panic.

“Going to our room. Did I forget to tell you that I booked one for the night?” Armie said, feigning shock.

As they got in the elevator, Armie pulled Timmy in for a long deep passionate kiss. Making out in an elevator was always exciting for Timmy. Hands began to wander, their kissing slowing into a rhythm.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?” Armie asked.

“Well, you said you love me, but didn’t exactly tell me how much,” Timmy answered with a teasing smile.

“I love you from the deepest part of my soul.”

“I honestly don’t know how to express the love I have for you, but I will figure it out.


	10. Script

“Good Morning, can I please order room service? Thanks, I’d like to order a pot of coffee, two orders of pancake breakfasts, with extra sausage, please. I’m trying to nurse a hangover, so can I get two glasses of mimosas as well? That would be lovely.Thank you.” Armie had woken up before Timmy.

“I think I’m still drunk.” Timmy confessed eyes still shut laying on his back, still completely naked. They had lost the duvet somewhere in the room, they had fuck on every surface in the hotel room. Armie got up to walk to the bathroom, he checked to see if it was snowing outside and he turned into a fit of laughter pointing to the window.

“My ass print is on the window look babe!” Armie was trying to get out his phone. Timmy struggled to lift his head, it weighed a hundred pounds.

“Jesus! You need to clean that off so the maids don’t see it. Oh fuck, make sure there’s no more ass prints anywhere else in the room babe!” Timmy began to chuckle.

“No that baby is staying there, we have until tomorrow to clean it off. Besides who says I’m done with you?”

“Ugh how do you have the sexual stamina of a 15 year old?” Timmy groaned trying to get up off the bed.

“I’ve always been like this, I think it’s because I wasn’t like that in high school, I was too big of a dork.”

“I’ve seen pictures of you in high school you were gorgeous! I looked like I was 10 my senior year.”

“Well 18 year old Timmy would lose his shit if he saw 23 year old Timmy. You’ve got a shaved head and muscles for days.” Armie moaned out kissing Timmy’s chiseled abs.

“Right? I didn't know I could I could get this! Granted it will be gone after I get done filming because there is no way in hell I could keep up those eating habits.”

“Come on you could work out with me everyday.”

“Umm that’s going to be a hard no.” Timmy leaned his head back as Armie gave him a chased kiss. There was a knock at the door.

“Room service! I’m going to jump in the shower you get the food.” Armie ran to the bathroom, Timmy watched his fantastic naked ass run.

“Fuck where are my clothes?” Timmy yelled, he searched the room not finding even Armies clothes. He quickly grabbed the duvet, wrapping it around himself to answer the door.

“Sorry bout that, uh, you can put it next to the table.” Timmy stumbled over his own words, holding the duvet tight so that the guy didn’t see all of him.

Timmy waddles into the bathroom as Armie is stepping out of the shower.

“Breakfast is here and I can’t find my clothes.”

“Uh I have no idea where our clothes are, I vaguely remembered the living room.” Armie laughed drying off with the towel. Timmy drops the duvet and walks naked to the living room. He scans the room noticing clothes all over the couch and Armies boxers hanging from the light.

“I found them! Shit it looks like a bomb went off in here.”

“Well it kind of did, because you my dear don’t handle your liquor very well.”

“What do you expect I don’t drink very often.”

Timmy jumped into the shower and Armie got dressed getting all the food set out. When Timmy submerse from the bathroom feeling human again. Armie was sat at the table breakfast laid out and two manila envelopes sitting on either side of the table.

“Come on babe we need to eat and read these.”

“Fuck yeah! Ever since Luca handed me this it’s been killing me!” Timmy excitedly sits down opening the envelope.

“I know but we need to read it together. So let’s eat and then read.” Armie smiled taking a drink of his coffee.

“So this is going to be really unsexy because I’m about to eat extremely fast so I can read this.”

Timmy began putting butter and syrup on his pancakes, Armie watched as Timmy began devouring his food. Armie sat across from him slowly eating.

“You know, you are going to have the worst stomach ache.”

When Timmy was finished he groaned patting his stomach.

“Oh my god look at that food baby!”

“Oh yeah that’s just pure sex right there, god I just want to sex you up right here and now.” Armie said with so much sarcasm.

“Shut up! Now I want to read this!” Timmy grabbed up the script jumping on the bed. Armie sauntered into the bedroom, dressed in a pair of black shorts. He sat in the armchair, opening the script. Armie wanted to watch Timmy read the script but Luca wanted the both to read it. So Armie set his phone to record, he wanted to watch him.

The hotel room was silent, neither of them moved. Timmy breathed out a heavy breath, sitting up looking to Armie. Armie didn’t look up from the script, his brow was furrowed. The last line hit him and he looked to Timmy. He was raw and trying to hold back his thoughts Armie could see it in his face.

“He left the ending open.” Timmy breathed out.

“Fuck, I don’t think there is anything we could add to make it perfect. It already is.” 

Armie got up from the chair he was sitting in, crossing the room to crawl in bed with Timmy. They laid down wrapping their arms around one another.

“I want to do this.” Timmy said holding up the script.

“So do I.”

 

“Armie?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking about New Years.” 

“Mm, what were you thinking?” Armie asked in a groggy tone.

“I think we should stay in, just the two of us. Order take out, just sit in front of the tv and then watch the ball drop.”

“That sounds perfect, can I stay in my pjs all day.” Armie started to chuckle.

“I mean if you wanted to be naked all day which is even better, that sounds fine with me.”

“Oh that sounds even better.”

“Ringing in the New Year naked it is!” Timmy cheered, rolling over onto Armies body, kissing Armie deeply.

“I love you, you get me so well.”


	11. Anniversary

It was the hottest day in June, Armie had been living in the pool the last few days. Timmy watched as he made laps in the pool. They had been working non-stop Timmy was becoming irritated and restless.

“Armie, I need to take time off. We need to take time off, just a couple months.”

Armie swam to the side of the pool, smiling at him.

“I agree because you have been downright fucking unbearable.”

“I know I have, it’s why I have to turn down the movie. I haven’t had time to enjoy this.” Timmy stood walking to the side of the pool, he put his feet in. Armie rested his arms in Timmy’s lap.

“You mean us?”

“Yes, I mean us.” Timmy leaned down kissing Armie, he could taste the chlorine on his lips.

“Then I guess I’ll cancel everything for the next couple of months.”

“Well, at least for two months, babe. No projects, just us and the kids.”

“That sounds fucking perfect, you all to myself for two months. No one to bother us but the kids.” Armie pulled Timmy into the water.

“I could really get used to that. I could quit acting and I could be a kept man.” Timmy smoothly spoke as he wrapped his arms around Armies neck.

“You couldn’t do that anymore than I could. I bet at the end of our break you will be dying to get back in front of the camera.”

“Mmm, you’re probably right. But the thought was nice.”

“I think we should call our agents and make sure they don’t bug us.”

“Ok so I finish this movie and you don’t accept anymore projects after July, deal?” Timmy winked at Armie.

“Deal!” Armie yelled, pressing Timmy’s body against the pool, slowly kissing him.

 

Armie walked out of the kitchen holding his phone tossing it onto the coffee table. Timmy sat watching Paw Patrol with Ford, he looked to a frustrated Armie.

“What’s wrong?”

“They are none too happy that I’m taking time off, said I was turning down the perfect script.” Armie said rubbing his hand over his stubbled face.

“Well if they really want you for the part, they will wait. You know you are talented as.” Timmy mouthed the word fuck, almost forgetting Ford was sitting in his lap.

“You know he’s not listening to a word we are saying, I swear kids shows are hypnotic to them.”

“I know but the one time I drop the f bomb in front of him he will be paying attention.”

“You can always blame it on me, I’m a terribly bad influence. By the way where is Harper?” Armie looked around the living room.

“She’s back in her room playing princess beauty shop. It’s very hard to get an appointment I was on the waiting list.” Timmy laughed.

“God, the things she picks up, I’m going to go check on her.” Armie walks down the hall, he could hear Harper singing. As he walked in, he immediately rushed his 4-year-old.

“Harper NO! What are you doing?” He grabbed the scissors from the startled child.

“Playing princess beauty shop.” She replied.

“But why did you cut your hair? Oh god your mother is gonna kill me.” He groaned smacking his forehead. Harper had cut off the majority of her long blonde hair, it had gone from the middle of her back to now a very crooked bob just on one side. Timmy rushed into the bedroom.

“Holy, where did you get the scissors Hops?” Timmy asked mouth hanging open.

“In the bathroom.” She began to cry.

“Oh no sweety don’t cry. Oh god I gotta call Liz.” Armie picked up Harper, rushing out to the living room. Timmy looked down at all the blonde hair that was covering the white carpet.  
After several hours of consoling the heart broken Harper and talking down a very angry Elizabeth. Explaining they have no idea how, Harper got the scissors out of the top shelf in the bathroom. They had to call in reinforcements to come and cut Harpers hair, Liz was visiting her family so Armie and Timmy had to make the decision. Harper sat in the kitchen crying as the hairdresser fixed her hair. It was right under her ears and it was the cutest haircut, she officially had a bobbed haircut.

“Would it help if Daddy said you are even more beautiful?” Armie asked, kneeling down to her.  
She shook her head no.

“Ok, well I think you do, and it’s just hair it will grow back and mommy will love your new haircut too.”

“Yeah baby girl, I love your hair too.” Timmy said kissing her on top of the head.

“All my hair is gone, now I look like a boy.” She pouted.

“No you don’t. Hey look at the bright side of things baby girl, now we can do new stuff with your hair. Get you new headbands and hair stuff, see isn’t that a good thing? We get to go shopping.” Timmy tried cheering her up, with the word shopping hitting her ears she smiled wide. Her face still stained with tears.

“Can we go today?” She asked

“Sure why not, daddy and Timmy will take you shopping.” 

Harper jumped off the chair running to her room. They both signed with relief, thanking the hairdresser for fixing Harpers hair.

“Well that’s one crisis hopefully we will never have to live through again.” Armie breathed out setting down at the kitchen table.

“I think I would rather she gotten a scrap, that only has a two minute cry time and a band-aide required, that was just hell!” 

“No, we don’t ever want to go through that. I was about to cry when she wouldn’t stop.” Armie softly spoke.

“Is that what being a dad is all about, feeling every emotion your child does and when pain is involved you wanting to take it away?”

“Pretty much, but there is so much more involved. I know you love them, I saw the panic on your face when you came in the room.”

“I thought she hurt herself, not that she cut her hair off. I just imagined the worst.”

“I’m ready!” Harper rushed into the kitchen with a new dress on and her brother in tow.

“This is going to cost us.” Armie chuckled looking at Timmy.

“Oh boy is it ever.”

 

A month into their hiatus Timmy and Armie had done much of nothing, they went out to dinner, laid around the house, took the kids to the beach every chance they got. They had even gone so far as to have a naked Sunday every week after the kids went back to Liz’s the clothes came off. When they didn’t have them, clothes never touched their bodies. By the end of July they had celebrated their one year anniversary. Armie planned the day, breakfast at their favorite cafe. Lunch at home with the kids and dinner at a winery, they had worn their casual sunday best. They were seated in a private table, overlooking the grounds as they sat, talking and kissing. The food came on massive plates, they ordered so much food and wine.

“To us.” Armie said raising his glass.

“Yes to us, never thought in a million years I would end up with such a beautiful and goofy soul by my side.” Timmy said with a smile on his face, watching Armie roll his eyes and hear a loving chuckle come out of him.

“Oh god did you really just say that?”

“Yes I did, hey you are always pulling out the romance cards before I even get to, so I got one step ahead of you.” Timmy blushed as he handed Armie a small box tied in yellow ribbon.

“Hey, we agreed no gifts.” 

“True, but this isn’t just for you.” 

Armie looked at Timmy like he was up to absolutely no good. Opening the box there was yellow fabric neatly tucked inside.

“What is this?” Armie asked a very cheeky Timmy.

“Pull it out you’ll see.”

Armie pulls on the yellow fabric, it is a very short pair of yellow swimming shorts. Armie begins to howl with laughter.

“Are you kidding me right now?” He laughs out.

“Nope, I have two tickets booked to go to Crema. We leave Friday, I even booked my old apartment, we are going to be there for a week.”

“I love it, you honestly have out done yourself.” Armie leans over the table to kiss Timmy.

“The shorts are for tonight by the way.” Timmy said sheepishly grinning.

“Oh you dirty, dirty man.” Armie tosses the swim shorts at him.

“You have no idea.”

They arrived back home to a quiet house, toys had been scattered throughout. Timmy picked up baby dolls and mega Lego blocks, sippy cups and a chicken nugget.

“God damn it mother fucker!” Armie yelled out jumping on one foot clutching the other in his hand. Timmy watched as a hot wheels car rolled across the floor.

“Are you ok?”

“Jesus christ! I can’t tell if stepping on legos or cars is more painful.” Armie said rubbing the bottom of his foot.

“Barbie! I stepped on one last night with her arm up, thought her arm went through my foot.”

Armie nodded in agreement, he hobbled to the living room flopping down onto the couch putting his feet on the coffee table. Timmy walked down the depositing the kids toys in their rooms, walking into his and Armies room he kicked off his shoes. Armie could hear Timmy walking up behind him, Timmy stood in front of Armie.

“What are you up too?” Armie asked a smiling Timmy.

“Oh you know, thinking of you in those yellow shorts.” Timmy walked forward, he sat on Armies lap straddling him. Timmy’s hair had grown out and his body had slimmed back down but he still had a tone body. Armie pushed Timmy’s curls off of his forehead, Timmy kissed Armies jawline, his neck and then his lips.  
“Well I’ll put on the yellow shorts if you put on those black lace underwear I bought you.” Armie winked.

“Oh god, I thought those were a joke?” Timmy whined sitting back in Armies lap.

“Nope they are totally legit, I really want you to wear them.” Armie said grabbing Timmy’s ass pulling him forwards.

“Alright, I’ll put on those and you put on those short. I’ll meet you by the pool.” Timmy was so thankful now that none of the houses around were two stories and they all had a privacy fence. Armie quickly got out of his clothes, he found the small black box on the floor. He had dropped it when he stepped on the car. God, he hoped they fit, they were smaller than what he wore on Call Me By Your Name.

“Jesus, my balls might fall out of these.” Armie said talking to himself. Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Timmy was searching for the lace underwear. He remembered shoving them all the way back into his underwear drawer. He found the lace underwear, holding them up he shook his head. They were black lace booty shorts with a satin crotch, he stripped from his clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor.

“It’s going to be worth it, just remember it’s going to be worth it, he finds this sexy.” Timmy whispered to himself, he walked out of the closet seeing his reflection in the mirror. He turned to see himself, admittedly his ass looked great, and he did feel slightly sexy. Ridiculous but sexy. Timmy walks out of the room, he looks around the living room seeing Armie standing with his back to him. The yellow shorts stopped right below his ass, Timmy cocked his head to the side smiling. Opening the door Armie turned around, he bit his bottom lip seeing Timmy walk out.

“Fuck, you look, fucking gorgeous.” Armie was lost for words.

“Not so bad yourself.” Timmy walked past Armie gently grabbing his hand, leading him to the steps of the pool. Timmy walked backwards into the pool, leading Armie in.  
Armie steps toward Timmy as they reach the bottom, taking Timmy's face in his hands.

“This time last year I was a nervous wreck, and I took a chance on the unknown.”  
Armie kissed Timmy deeply wrapping him in a warm embrace, Timmy pulled away enough to speak.

“You are the only person in the world I’ve ever loved like this. I never want to go back to a place that you don’t exist by my side. I love you with all of your good days and your bad. I always want to make you laugh when all the world is against you.”

Armie chuckled at that, he ran his hands down Timmy's back cupping his ass.

“Mm, your ass in lace is the best thing I’ve had all day.” Armie said nipping at Timmy’s bottom lip.

“You just couldn’t stay on romance for a second longer could you?”

“I could have, but your ass is just too delicious in these.” He said pulling at the lace garment.

“I could say the same about these.” Timmy said putting his hand down the front of Armies shorts, he sucks air in through his teeth.

“Fuck, you’re not playing very fair.” Armie moaned into Timmy’s ear.

“I never said I would.” Timmy nipped at Armies ear.

“These are coming off!” Armie ripped down Timmy’s underwear, tossing them across the pool landing with a plop at the other side.

“Nice shot, now my turn.” Timmy goes through the same motions, flinging Armies yellow shorts behind him.

“Yup a little too hard they are now hanging from the fence.”

“Well, I’m really not worried about them. Now you turn around, tonight I get to call the shots.”

“Oh well I’m not going to argue with that, your wish is my command.” Armie did as told, Timmy slid his fingers into Armie.

“Are you ready?” Timmy asks moaning.

“Fuck yes!” Armie grabbing the side of the pool, Timmy gripped Armies hips.

Timmy moved into Armie slowly water was sloshing around them. Armie reached down grabbing his cock, stroking it to the rhythm of Timmy’s hips.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Timmy bit out.

“Oh hold on, just a few, I’m almost there.” Armie stroked his cock faster, trying to anchor himself and Timmy to the side of the pool.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Armie I’m going to cum, cum with me. Oh fuck, mmm, Armie fuck!” Timmy thrusted faster, deeper, harder. Armie spilled over his hand, he warmth of his orgasm filled him. He could feel Timmy pumping into him, their breathing slowing, Timmy slowly pulled out of Armie.

“I think we got a little too excited.” Armie groaned out facing Timmy.

“There is no such thing as too much excitement when I’m with you, it was the right amount.”

“You know, I feel like you should throughout all of your old underwear and replace them with the lace ones.” Armie chuckled.

“That is never going to happen, no matter how much you wish for it. It will only be a date night thing.”

“Damn, you are breaking my heart, babe.” Armie pouted.

“I will never break your heart, I can honestly say that I will never do that.” Timmy leans forward slowly kissing Armie.

“I promise never to let you do that, and I will never break yours. I’d give up my heart to keep yours from breaking.” Armie puts his hand over Timmy’s heart, Timmy radiates love from his body. 

“That was possibly the most romantic thing ever said in the universe, Arms. God, I love you.”

They sat on the steps of the pool talking until the sun started coming up, they slowly made their way to the couch, covering up. The warmth of the morning sun lulling them to sleep.


	12. Babies and Crema

The week had been full of ballet classes, trips to the beach and of course swimming. Timmy and Armie packed in as much time with the kids. Harper and Ford were trying to build a sand castle. Timmy is sitting up reading while Armie is laying back soaking up the sun, Timmy looks up every few seconds. Making sure the little ones are ok, he sees Ford jump in his sand castle and gleefully begin to laugh.

"Arms?" Timmy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I would love to have moments like this everyday?"

Armie sat up stretching his long body, groaning as he did.

"What moments, babe?"

"I want this all the time, we have to share Harper and Ford. I've been thinking about kids, every second I spend with yours I want one that's you and me." Timmy looked up at Armie, who was smiling.

"I want that too, you know it's going to take a lot of planning, money and if it doesn't work we can always adopt."

"I know, and I already know what I want to do. It just matters on whether or not you want the same thing." Timmy turned to check on the kids quickly.

"I will do whatever it is you want me to do."

"I think we should go the surrogate route, find an egg donor that has at least some of our features. We have two eggs one from each of us and hope for the best."

"That's the most romantic thing you've said to me our entire relationship." Armie clasped his hands together fluttering his eyelashes at Timmy, who began to chuckle at his goofball of a boyfriend.

"What? I mean it's not like we can do it the natural way, we can try all we want but neither of us will get pregnant. So we have to go an alternate route." He said lightly shoving Armie in the shoulder.

"Well you've really thought all this out, haven't you?"

"We've been off for a month I've had a lot of time to think, so what do you say? Maybe this time next year we have a little one of our own?" Timmy leaned in placing a light kiss on Armies lips.

"Timmy wook!" Ford demanded, he still hadn't gotten his L sound right yet so anything that had that in it was replaced with a w. Timmy and Armie both looked at the little boy who had his hand extended.

"What you got buddy?" Armie asked, Timmy extended his hand and Ford dropped a crab into his palm. The poor little guy went into a crab ninja stance trying to pinch Timmy's thumb.

"Oh thanks bub, come on let's put him back in the water." Timmy got up grabbing Fords hand.

"Otay wets do dis!" Ford cheered, running ahead of Timmy. Armie watched as the two of them ran to the waters edge, Timmy put his hand down to the the water. Ford was in the same squatting position as Timmy, with his little hand on Timmy's knee. Armie quickly reached for his phone taking a picture, when he grew old and couldn't remember his days he wanted to be able to pull up this picture. So that he would remember the day the love of his life asked him to start their family to add to the one that Armie had started with someone else. Timmy had picked up Ford walking back toward the demolished sand castle.

"Do you think we should head back to the house? The clouds are getting dark." Timmy observed. Armie looked to the west, it might actually rain in LA today.

"Yeah, come on kiddo's let's get going back to the house."

They packed up quickly and before they could get to the truck, rain began beating down on the little family. When everyone was buckled in and got over the joy of rain in L.A, because it never happened. Armie grabbed Timmy's hand kissing it.

"Let's do it, I want this with you more than anything." Armie saw the joy overcome Timmy's face, causing the same reaction in his own. Timmy leaned into Armie taking his face into his hands.

"I love you, god we are really doing this!" Timmy kissed Armie and there are little kissing sounds coming from the back seat, Timmy looked to see Harper puckering up her lips and Ford covering his eyes. He truly did love these kids.

The house was quiet, rain was pouring down outside. Harper had fallen asleep sitting in her bean bag chair while watching Moana and Ford was barely hanging on while he sat in Armies lap. Timmy was sat on his computer, he had written two email, to Armie's dad and mom. He had been waiting to hear back from them for the last month, the likely hood was very slim. Armie had not spoken to them since he told them about his relationship with Timmy. They didn't come to birthday parties, Christmas and they didn't invite Timmy and Armie to thanksgiving that year. They saw pictures on Facebook of the entire family gathered. Timmy knew it upset his boyfriend that his parents didn't accept him, but in Armies own words, fuck them. It wasn't the first time he'd lost touch with his family and it wouldn't be the last. Armie still had his brother, Viktor didn't care about his brothers sexuality. Timmy was interrupted in his thoughts by the front gate buzzer. He got up to see it was Liz, she was here for the kids. She had to pick them up two days early because they were heading out early tomorrow morning. He buzzed her in and went to go wake Armie.

"Hey Liz is here to pick up the kids." Timmy watched as Armie stretched and picked Ford up, the little guy just couldn't make it any longer. Timmy greeted her at the front door.

"Sorry the kids aren't ready we spent all morning at the beach." Timmy apologize.

"That's fine, I'm in no hurry today." She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Babe, can you come help me?" Armie yelled from the living room. Timmy excused himself, walking into the living room.

"I can't pick her up and I can't find his shoes." Armie chuckled.

"His shoes are in the hallway and I'll grab her." Timmy lifted Harper up who was lightly snoring, the morning had worn them both out.

"Sorry Liz, but hey they will be sleeping for awhile, they just dozed off." Armie said grabbing Fords little shoes.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Did they behave this week?' She asked following Armie out the door.

"Yeah for the most part, Ford had a few mishaps with the toilet. Tried using the normal toilet instead of his, poor Timo had to clean that up a few times. Hops got good marks in dance class this week."

This went on every week, it was a dance that they did to talk about everything involving the kids. They didn't speak of their personal lives it was only about the kids, if Armie and Elizabeth did discuss anything else Timmy would never know. Everyone was buckled in sound asleep, lite kisses were given and goodbyes are said. This was the hardest part of the separation from his marriage. Timmy could see a shadow fall over Armies face every time the kids left. Armie always did the same thing every time they left out of site, he would wrap his arms around Timmy and kiss him deeply. Almost reassuring himself, that he had done the right thing almost two years ago.

"Come on let's go inside and finish packing, okay?" Timmy asked kissing Armies hand, he nodded his head in agreement and they walked into the house.

The nearly 13 plus hour trip it took to travel from L.A to Crema was exhausting, Armie slept most of the flight, while Timmy watched films. It was the only time he could watch movies, when he wasn't working. They arrived in Crema shortly before dinner, the taxi stopped in front in the town square. Armie saw Luca standing in front of his home, before the car was even in park Armie jumped out and was embarrassing his friend. Timmy followed shortly, taking the man in the biggest bear hug he could muster.

"Come, come we have food, wine and now the best company we could have." Luca hadn't seen either of them since Timmy's birthday party. They texted often and Timmy had looped Luca in on them arriving in Crema. The evening was eventful, the food was savored and the wine was divulged, everyone was loud and happy.

"I'm barely holding my eyes open, Luca if I keep eating this I will go into a food coma." Armie groaned rubbing his full stomach, putting his other arm around Timmy.

"Then go on over to the apartment, I'll be over in a little while. I'm just going to talk to Luca for a minute." Armie got up kissing Timmy and hugging Luca and his partner goodnight.

Armie walked across the town square looking around the little town hadn't changed much in two years. He walked into the building reaching the apartment door, opening it they hadn't changed much in the room. Quickly jumping in the shower, he let the grim of travel wash off of him, the hot water and soap ran down his body. The bathroom door opened, but he didn't bother to look because he knew who was opening the shower door. Hands ran up his chest, lips kissed between his shoulder blades. Armie let out a soft and knowing moan, he turned to face his boyfriend whose face was softened by the light that was coming in through the window. They didn't speak as they breathlessly kissed one another fighting for every breath, hands pawing at one another. Timmy braced himself against the glass wall, Armies body flush against his kissing his shoulder, up his neck, nipping at his ear.

"Oh fuck." Timmy almost whimpered, he felt Armies cock slowly pushing into him. Their bodies no longer resisted, they eased into each other like puzzle pieces. The outside world was going by as they made love, their bodies needing each other more than the sleep they desperately needed. Armies pace quickens as Timmy pushes into every thrust. Timmy could feel the warm rush of his orgasm coming, with a few more intense thrusts Armie pulled Timmy flush against him. He could fell Armies cock pumping, his own orgasm was present and Armies hand is on his cock, pumping it lightly as Timmy's cum hits the glass wall, slowly running down. After the rush of the orgasm, they both could barely stand. Sleep was evident, they walked out of the shower, still holding each other walking towards the bed. Never grabbing towels to dry off, they fell into the soft mattress, sleep over took them.

Morning light was shining through the shutters of the apartment, Crema was busy this morning. Timmy was awoken by two men yelling, probably greeting each other, it was Italy they are a loud and warm people. He looked to see a naked Armie laying on his stomach, breathing deep, Timmy rolled over hovering over Armie's sleeping form. He began kissing his broad shoulders, down his back and lightly bit his butt cheek.

"Woah, don't start something you can't finish." Armie mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"Oh trust me I will finish everything I start." Timmy kissed his way back up Armies body. Morning sex was always Armies favorite and Timmy was going to make sure the entire week was making everything about Armie.

After their morning romp in the hay, they went across the street to have breakfast with Luca, his partner had already left for the day to film. How either of them found time to do anything Timmy would never know.

"So what do you have planned for this week?" Luca asked placing the breakfast he had prepared for this morning.

"I honestly don't know he won't tell me anything." Armie confessed, taking some of the food that was offered.

"Well I can tell you there will be some sightseeing, I've got a car rented, a fast car that you are going to love. They are supposed to be dropping it off soon."

Armie quickly sat up, the mention of a fast car had him excited.

"What kind of car?" Armie excitedly grabbed Timmy's arm.

"You'll see, you'll see." Timmy respond patting his hand, Armie stuck out his bottom lip and batted his eyes. Timmy just shook his head. They finished breakfast, walked back to the apartment.

"Is what I'm wearing fine for today's adventure?" Armie asked, Timmy looked him up and down.

"Umm, you may want to bring some swimming trunks. We are going to be out all day, also bring something classy to wear, we are going to have dinner in Milan."

Timmy's phone chirped he got a text.

"Cars here." Timmy announced and Armie was quickly out the door.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is the most beautiful car I've seen, ah holy fuck." Armie was drooling over the candy apple red 2019 Jaguar, it was a convertible and Armie was dying to drive it.

"I'll run up at get the bag and you go grab the basket from Lucas."

"What basket?" Armie asked as he looked toward Luca's home.

"Our lunch, Luca made us lunch."

After everything was packed in the car, Armie got behind the driver seat. He meticulously ran his fingers over all the buttons and knobs. Figuring out what each one does, Timmy could see the excitement.

"Where the are we headed I will drive us anywhere in this car, babe!"

"Do you still remember the way to where we shot the berm?" Timmy asked, Armie started the car letting it roar.

"God that gave me such a hard on!" Armie smiled wagging his eyebrows, Timmy chuckled.

"You going to answer my question? Do you remember the way to the Berm?"

"Yes, I remember. Is that where we are headed?"

"Yes, come on babe get this car hauling ass!" Timmy barley finished the sentence before Armie kicked the car into drive and gunned it. The top was down, there hair was going to be something else by the time they stopped. Reaching the berm took no time with as fast as Armie was driving, but Timmy didn't care Armie was having the time of his life right now.

"There is nothing better than having a gorgeous man at my side and a fast fucking car! Fuck I really want one of these, babe!" Armie kissed Timmy passionately.

"Wow, well if I get kissed like that every time you drive a car like this, I may have to buy one for you." Timmy smiled as he pressed his fingers to his swollen lips.

"Babe if you bought me this car, I'd do more than just kiss you."

Timmy laughed, they pulled off the road. Armie popped the trunk grabbing out all of the picnic supplies. The walk down to the water was quick, Timmy took the blanket out laying it out on the ground. Armie set the basket down with a thud.

"Jesus, what all did he pack in here?"

"I have no idea, he said it was going to be a surprise. I want to set up the camera, I want to finally get a really good picture of us and then when we get home. Get one with us and the kids." Timmy pulled out the camera and tripod, Luca had shown him last night how to use the thing. He had to remember the quick mode that would take a picture every 5 seconds. Timmy almost couldn't concentrate, the butterflies in his stomach were almost too much. One wrong move and the camera would go in the water.

"You know we have so many pictures of us, why do we need more?" Armie asked sitting down on the grass, he had worn a salmon colored shirt, black shorts and his white trainers. Timmy finally got the camera set, he'd worn a black shirt, jeans and his favorite Gucci trainers.

"Yeah, but I just wanted some with just us, everything calm and no one rushing us." Timmy quickly go to the rug.

"Alright, let's do this thing babe."

They started off goofy, Armie couldn't help himself a couple of pictures had some really rude gestures in them and all Timmy could do was laugh. Finally Armie settled down, they had some looking at each other, some where they kissed, some just trying different poses.

"Lets just look at each other for the next couple ok?" Timmy asked.

"Ok you're the director today." Armie looked at Timmy with a small grin on his face, Timmy held up an object between his fingers, smiled at Armie.

"Will you marry me?" Timmy held up the thin silver band, Armie looked shocked at first and then began laughing. Timmy frowned.

"Oh hell, look." Armie dug in his pocket pulling out a thin silver band with diamonds going all around.

"No way, are you serious, right now?" Timmy asked, beginning to chuckled at the situation.

"I was going to wait until dinner tonight." Armie cupped Timmy's face in his hands. "I'll say yes, if you do too."

"Yes" Timmy closed his eyes breathing out the soft word. With shaking hands Timmy slid the ring onto Armies finger, Armie returned the favor. Neither of them had noticed the other was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Arime asked, wipping away Timmy's tears.

"Why am I crying, why are you crying?"

"I'm really hoping these are tears of joy." Armie kissed Timmy.

"Yes, oh god yes, I'm so happy right now." Timmy wipped away Armies tears with his thumb.

"Life's about to get really fun this year isn't it?" Armie asked, he was answered with a small smile from Timmy.


	13. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this chapter to go where it did, have your tissues on stand by.

It had been 5 months since the engagement, they wanted to tell everyone in their own time. First they told all their family and friends. A few months later they decided to tell the world, well they didn’t decide Armie let it slip on Jimmy Kimmel.

“Hey man how have you been, how the family?” Jimmy asks.

“They are great, kids are growing like weeds. So my daughter is basically the ruler of the house anything she says goes.”

“Yeah same way in my house, my daughters very bossy.”

“Yeah, yeah but my daughter is in a house full of men, so just about every week the three of us are forced to wear tiara’s at least every other day. Timmy says he spends so much time in a tiara he might as well buy us our own so that the little kid ones don’t dig into our heads. Cuz they fuckin hurt. Oh opps sorry!” Armie laughed, he slipped up at least twice during the interview.

“See my daughter likes to paint my nails and then gets upset when I take it off before a show.”

“Oh yeah mine too, Timmy leaves it on. I’m pretty sure when I saw his feet this morning he had bright orange nail polish on, he’s great.”

“That’s a man right there just leavin the polish on. So you and Timmy took, like what two months off, you didn’t get on any social media or anything you just basically fell off the earth.”

“Yeah yeah so we decided that we needed time off because we work constantly and he was just really cranky. So we took two months off to be with the kids and our anniversary was coming up so we spent a week in Crema. Which was just amazing, we went to all of our favorite places, ate so much food. We hung out with Luca, it was just the most magical time.”

“Wow you went the whole nine yards on the anniversary didn’t you?” 

“ Well Crema is where we met, it’s where our friendship began so it holds a big place in our heart.”

“So I looked on twitter before you came here and everybody is freaking out because Luca Guadagnino announced, officially that there’s going to be a sequel to Call me by your name.”

“So funny story behind that, we’ve actually known about it for well since before Christmas. Well I knew about it and then Timmy found out on his birthday because it was part of his gift.”

“Oh yeah you threw like a massive party for him, didn’t you?”

“Oh god I got massive boyfriend points that day, so we had our scripts and we spent the entire next day after the party. Nursing our hangovers and reading the script and I think I love it if not more than the first one. Well now that’s like trying to pick which child is your favorite.” Armie laughed.

“So these two films are like your nothing I could ever do will top these films?” Jimmy asked.

“I mean each film I’ve done has had its own special place but that film changed my life in so many ways, it showed me what other love was in the world. It made me view the way I raise my kids.”

“So do you know when you start filming?”

“We start filming beginning of next year.”

“Wow that’s not very far away.”

“No it’s not and we have so many things planned before we start filming. I keep asking Timmy like are we going to have time to go on our honeymoon before we go, are we going to have time to do our new years holiday are we going to have time to do anything that we have planned. Like it’s we are hoping we don’t lose our minds before we start filming.” Armie slowly put his hand over his mouth. Jimmy began laughing.

“So uh how’s your current project going? I’m sorry man, but you have just the worst luck when it comes to slipping up on my show.” Jimmy laid his head down laughing. The audience caught on as well and they were clapping.

“I know, I know I even told Timmy before I left, I was like babe I’m sorry if I say anything stupid while I’m on Kimmel. I’m just really thankful that it takes so much to get his feathers ruffled, but I may actually be in trouble this time.” Armie laid his head on the desk, as Jimmy patted it.

“Oh god, it’s ok buddy, he’s probably really proud of you for lasting three months without it slipping out.” 

 

(5 months after engagement)

Timmy and Armie had decided to have a baby, with in a month they had found their egg donor, they quickly agreed on her for all the qualities that they loved about each other. Their surrogate took a little longer but she had been just forty miles away and agreed to carry their baby, after all the legal end was done. She had already done two rounds of IVF.

“You know, this is definitely not how I pictured having a baby with you.” Armie was standing in his bathroom naked while Timmy was in the shower.

“Well we’ve both got to do it, I told you it wasn’t going to be romantic.” 

“Do you think they will let us do it in the same room?” 

Timmy poked his head out of the shower with shampoo still in his hair.  
“I’d say no, I think the fertility clinic frowns on people fucking in there rooms.”

“Who says we are going to be doing any of that?” Armie tries to faine an innocent look.

“Arms if you and I stand in the same room with our dicks hard there is no way we are going to be keeping our hands to ourselves.”

“I mean we could make a game out of it.”

Timmy shakes his head and puts his head back under the water, Armie had to try at least give him credit for trying.

It had become a waiting game at this point insemination had been done and now all they could do is wait. They had been blown away by how much went into the process, they had read every book, listened to podcast and watch every video on Youtube.

“What if this never happens for us?” Timmy asked, as he an Armie laid on the couch. 

“Come on babe, the first month it didn’t happen, we will try again next month. Our little guys are frozen. We have 16 viable embryos between the two of us, if we put two in every time we will be fine.” Armie kissed Timmy who was upset when the first transfer failed, they had received a text early that morning from their surrogate when she got the negative result on her blood test. She was willing to do another transfer next month, hoping for the best. The next time Timmy and Armie both went to the transfer, after leaving the clinic they stopped and had dinner.

“Do you think we will be able to tell who’s baby it is?” Armie asked taking a bite of his pizza.

“Well I dunno, if it comes out with dark hair that’s going to be a dead give away.” Timmy laughed.

“True, we did choose a blonde egg donor. Oof your dark hair isn’t going to have any shot.”

“It’s ok, as long as it’s happy and healthy I don’t care who it looks like.”

After 2 months of failed IVFs Timmy was about to give up. He tried to think and hope for the best but after the miscarriage Timmy didn't think his heart could handle it. 

“Maybe we should wait until after the film is done. It’s getting to be to much, we are planning a wedding and trying to have a baby all while trying to keep sane.” Timmy ran his hand through his curls.

“Look I know, babe this isn’t all on you. It’s why we wanted the wedding to be simple and just close family and friends. So that we can focus on the baby end of it. We’ve got two more weeks until we get married, only some small details have to be set in stone. So after we get back from our honeymoon Steph is going to do one last transfer. If it doesn’t take we won’t try again until after the movie is done, okay?” Armie was trying to reason with Timmy.

“After this round we will are going to take a break, ok?” Timmy asked kissing Armies knuckles.

“Ok, I can handle a few more months of waiting.”

November 2nd has finally arrived, they had decided to get married in Santa Monica at the Calamigos Ranch. There was only 100 people strictly close family and friends. Timmy and Armie enlisted the help from their mothers and Pauline. 

“You can’t wear those ugly socks.” Pauline nagged her brother about the white socks he was going to wear with his crush blue Tom Ford tux. He and Armie had decided on wearing the same beautiful suit that had been specially made for them.

“Fine I’ll wear no socks, I will be kicking these shoes off by the end of the night anyway.” Timmy was getting nervous, he and Armie had written their own vows. He hadn’t let anyone read his not even Paulie. She was fussing over his hair, trying to get it to lay down.

“You know this hair is untamable right? Besides Arms like the curls, so long as it’s out of my face let the curls be free.”

She rolled her eyes at him, and he returned with a smile.

“We have 5 minutes before we need to start walking. Where the hell is dad?” Pauline rushed to find their dad. Timmy was being escorted down the aisle by his parents and Armie was walking down with his mom and Ford, Harper was set on being the flower girl no matter what.

Butterflies were wreaking havoc on his stomach.

“Don’t forget the babies breath, mom.” Timmy’s mom tucked the small sprig of blue babies breath into his lapel pocket.

Timmy could see Armie under the canopy of trees, he was holding Fords hand when he looked up to see Timmy. They share the same smile, both holding back the tears as Timmy was lead by his parents. Pauline was sat in front telling both kids to come sit in her lap. Armie never took his eyes off of Timmy, his heart was nearly in his throat, the world was revolving around them right now. Timmy walked up the cobblestone steps after kissing his parents, he walked to Armie holding out his hands. Trying like hell not to kiss Armie at that time.

“We gather here on this beautiful day to join Armand Douglas Hammer and Timothee Hal Chalamet in holy matrimony. For many of you who know these two they love to keep things fun so they wanted me to read a poem they both love called The Art of Marriage by Wilferd Arlan Peterson

"A good marriage must be created.  
In the art of marriage the little things are the big things –-  
It is never being too old to hold hands.  
It is remembering to say ‘I love you’ at least once each day.  
It is never going to sleep angry.  
It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.  
It is standing together facing the world.  
It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.  
It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  
It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.  
It is finding room for the things of the spirit.  
It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.  
It is not only marrying the right partner –-  
It is being the right partner." 

Now Armie and Timmy have written their own vows, Timmy.”

Timmy takes out his vows, shaking.

“Oh gosh, this is going to be hard. I can’t promise I won’t cry.

I never imagined that the first person I would fall in love with would be the person I would marry. I have to pinch myself some days to make sure that this isn’t a dream. I was sitting in a room playing the piano when this large, loud man came into my life. I didn’t fall in love at first sight, you Armie are the man who showed me what love was. When we started our journey almost two years ago, I knew we would end up here. I will make a promise that everyday I will wake up, kiss you and tell you I love you. I will promise to not leave pistachio shells in the couch or in bed. I will promise to love Harper and Ford like they are my own. I promise to laugh at all your jokes, even if I don’t think they are funny. I promise to never go to bed angry at you. I promise to hold your hand when we are old and gray and you have lost your good looks.

Armie no matter how many words I say, no matter how many promises I make to you, I will be here when you are sick, I will hold you up when you are down. I will love you if we live in a mansion or in a tiny one bedroom with only a dollar to our names. You have taught me that nothing in the world matters if you don’t have a love by your side and a hand to hold during life's moments. I’m ready to start this crazy thing we call our life with you.” Timmy took what was left of his tissue to wipe the tears from Armies eyes. Armie took in a deep breath.

“Oh god, I don’t know what I could say that could top that, I love you Timothee. Everybody knows I like to keep things short and sweet but today is not the day for that. Today I marry the man I fell in love with in a tiny town, you became my best friend, I wanted to protect you from everything and honestly I still do. We have been through so much in our two years of love. I know our love can withstand anything that life throws at us. Every time we are given a road block we turn to each other to make sure we get through it together. Our love had been tested many times, our love was tested not to long ago. Timmy when we decided to start a family, to make the one we had just a little bigger, I knew we could handle anything as long as we had each other. Last night before we parted I handed you a sprig of blue babies breath and I asked you to wear it You never asked why, you just smiled and said I’d love too. When I got here today I hid the babies breath everywhere. This small little blue flower is a symbol of my love for you and a symbol of the life that we created for a short while. This little blue flower stands for our Remi, our son that didn’t get to be here with us today. As long as I have you by my side, I know I can handle the world. I promise to love you, even if you do leave pistachio shells in the sofa, I love you for keeping me in check when I do something bad. You are my good that keeps my bad side in balance. I will love you until I take my last breath and until then I will spend everyday whispering I love you and shouting I love this man from the rooftops.” Armie was a crying mess, he and Timmy had run out of tissues and people were trying to find dry one.

The judge wipe a few tears from his own eyes.

“My goodness let me get my bearings. Now it’s time for the official bit. Now Timothée repeat after me.”

They repeated the vows, both holding hands even tighter. They never took theirs eyes off of each other only for a few seconds when they exchanged rings. Everything was right in the world, the past few months were behind them. All of the heartbreak of losing their baby boy Remi, who was born at 16 weeks. Doctors still do not know why, it was just something that happened  
Remi Douglas Chalamet Hammer went to sleep within the hour of his birth. Armie and Timmy fought for him the last few moments Timmy held him to his bare chest hoping that skin to skin would heal something. Armie held his tiny hand on his index finger. Armie quietly promised Timmy that he would never let that happen to them again.  
“I now pronounce you infront of all of your family, friends and to the world as  
Armand and Timothee Chalamet Hammer. You may now kiss.” The judge smiled at them, they wrapped each other in an embrace, they kissed.

“I love you babe.” Armie breathed out.

“I love you too, I can’t believe we made it here in front of all of these people.” Timmy said a small tear running down his cheek.

“I would have married you the day you proposed, Timmy. God I would have married you anywhere, I’m just glad it was today.” Armie kissed Timmy again, they stayed in their haze of love until the fog had faded hours later when they held hands on the plane going to their honeymoon.


	14. Two

Armie and Timmy had rung in the New Year while lying in bed making love. They heard neighbors around them yelling and shooting off fireworks while they came. Armie had suggested pool sex and Timmy wasn’t one to turn down any sex.

Married life suited Timmy, he had finally stopped looking at his wedding band. He and Armie had decided on two thin silver rings circled in small diamonds. He was not used to wearing jewelry but he liked this feeling. Armie got up out of the pool naked and wet to walk into the house.

“Could you at least grab a towel to dry off babe?” Timmy yelled after him.

“Nope!” Armie responds as he in already in the house. Timmy just shakes his head and laughs, can’t take him anywhere. 

The Golden Globes were coming up in a few days and they had both been nominated, Timmy for best supporting actor for his film and Armie for best male lead. Timmy was beyond thrilled for Armie, who had already won in his eyes.

“I liked the jacket with the roses on it, you know wear it with black pants and you will be the sexiest man there?” Timmy swooned as he lay on the bed watching Armie try on suits.

“Really? Well I loved the red and black suit on you.” Armie leaned over the bed giving Timmy a kiss.

“Done! You just dress me for the rest of our lives and I will keep you in line.” Timmy laughed.

“I think you are getting screwed in that department, because I am a handful.” Armie winked at him.

“Oh I know, but I have my ways.” He winked back.

Timmy’s and Armies phones text messaging went off.  
They look at each other with confusion.

“Who the hell could that be?” Armie grabbed his phone, Timmy watched as Armies face lite up. He rushed to the bed with his phone open it the text.

“What are you so excited for?” Timmy asked.

“We are having a baby! She’s pregnant!” Armie yelled jumping off the bed, Timmy grabbed the phone. The text was from their surrogate it was picture of 4 pregnancy test lined up and it big text it says Congratulation! Armie leapt onto the bed, Timmy was still in shock.

“She’s pregnant? We are getting another chance?” Timmy didn’t know wether to cry or jump for joy, so he did both.

“Yes babe we are getting another chance, god I love you!” Armie embraced Timmy, the smaller man fit into him. Their happiness turned to tears of joy.

“Babe let’s, um lets hold off on telling everyone for awhile. I want to keep this happiness for ourselves for a little while, ok?” Timmy asked Armie his green eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, I think we can do that.” Armie took Timmy’s face in his hands, Armie wipes away the tears that stains Timmy’s face.

Their phones dinged again, this time Timmy looked at the phone.

S- Ultrasound is at 2 on Monday will you two be there?

T- YES! We are so happy! See you on Monday!

S- Great! I’m so happy for you two can’t wait to see you Monday!

Monday afternoon Timmy and Armie nervously sat in the waiting room of the doctors office.

“I’m nervous, what if it happens again?” Timmy asked squeezing Armies hand.

“It’s not, this time is different I just feel it. Do you believe me?” Armie kissed Timmy’s hand.

“Yeah I believe you.”

“Hammers you can come back now.” The nurse showed them to where their surrogate was waiting. They sat in the room.

“Ok, are we ready to see this baby?” She asked looking at Timmy and Armie.

“Yes we’ve been waiting for this for awhile.” Armie excitedly patting Timmy’s leg.

“So according to the file you should be about 10 weeks.” She said.

“Ok, well there’s a little face and let’s turn up the sound to get the heartbeat.” She turned up the sound and Armie and Timmy could hear the heart.

“Hold on, let me move this around.” She was focused on the screen.

“Is there something wrong?” Armie asked sitting on the edge of the seat. She turned to smile at them.

“No, nothing is wrong, look there is baby A and there is baby B. You two are having twins, congratulations.”

Timmy and Armie looked to each other, smiles dawning their faces.

“Oh my god we are having twins! Both eggs took, wait did both eggs take or did one split?” Timmy asked the ultrasound tech. She looked at the screen.

“Well from what I can see they are in separate sacs. So both eggs took.”

“We are having twins! Timmy, babe we are having our babies! I love you.” He kissed Timmy , embracing him.

“Oh oh you gorgeous are giving us our babies!” Timmy hugged her.

“See you all back in 4 weeks and we can find out the sexes.” The tech gave them the ultrasound pictures.

4 weeks later they were in New York shooting the sequel, they had been waiting all day for the courier to arrive. 

“It should be here by now, she said no later than noon.” 

“Calm down Timmy, it will be here.”

“Excuse me Timmy, Armie this package came for you two.” The P.A handed Timmy the envelope. Timmy rushed to it.

“Open it! I can’t take it anymore.” Armie was excited like a kid on Christmas. Timmy ripped open the top putting his back to Armie so they could both see. Timmy pulled out the two ultrasound photos putting them next to each other. Baby A, it’s a Girl, Baby B, it’s a Girl………

“We are having girls, Armie we are having GIRLS!” Timmy turned jumping into Armies arms, wrapped his arms around him kissing Arime passionately.

“We are going to have beautiful baby girls, one a little of you and one a little of me. Both are already perfect, no matter what they are already perfect.”


	15. Daisies and Roses

They had traveled to New York, L.A, Greece, Rome and back to Crema in the 9 week production of their sequel. They emerced themselves back into the rolls of Oliver and Elio, rolls that truly never left them. On the final night in Crema filming had come to an end the day before Luca hosted a dinner at his home. Luca stood at the head of the table surrounded by the cast and crew.

“I have to say that over the course of the 10 years with the first film and now this one. I could never imagine doing these films without all of you, Timmy and Armie you both have blossomed. You found love in each other as Elio and Oliver and as yourselves. I bless you and your family with all of the best happiness in the world. Your children are so blessed to have you and the two that will be coming into the world soon will be even more blessed. They are coming into a world so full of love for them. I hope to work with the two of you again. I love you both.” Luca spoke about everyone in the room, he was a free spirited man who saw love and perfection in everything.

They had been receiving updates,photos and videos of their girls progress. They had grown they were at 24 weeks and they had not done anything to prepare for arrival. Timmy and Armie had been buying anything that was pink, covered in roses or daisies. When he got home to the quiet house they knew they needed to start preparing.

“Do you think we should get one crib or two? Oh god we more room, we can’t have three kids in one room.” Timmy’s mind was racing.

“We will need two and I know we need more room, I think we should turn the den into Harpers room until the babies get a little older. Then we can buy a new house,ok?” Armie wrapped Timmy in his arms.

“But the den is far from us.”

“No it’s not, we can have it redone, or do you just want to get a new house now?” Armie was willing to do whatever for Timmy, they did that a lot for each other.

“We are just renting this house, technically this is your bachelor pad. We need a family home.” Timmy chuckled.

“Alright, I think we can afford it.” Armie wasn’t sure. Timmy rolled his eyes.

“Arms, I don’t want to live in L.A, I want to live a little further from here, somewhere that we can fix up a house. We can pay half of what we would pay here, it will be a longer drive but you love to drive. If we live a half hour outside of L.A.” Timmy was cut off by Armie.

“You already have one picked out don’t you?”

“Maybe? Look I checked with my account and with the money I made on my last movie, we can pay cash for the house get even more off of it and have one less thing to worry about.” He smiled.

“See this is why you are my better half you think ten steps ahead of me. I’m spontaneous and you are the one with the rational brain.”

“I know.” Timmy leaned down kissing Armie, breathing him in.

They had packed up the house and the moving truck had drove off to their new home. Armie couldn’t believe it, he was going to be closer to his children and he was 4 weeks away from welcoming his twins. Life was amazing!

“You know we could just pay someone to unpack all of our stuff?” Armie said wrapping his arms around Timmy kissing the back of his neck as he was unpacking dishes in the kitchen.

“We could but do you want a stranger seeing all of your wholey underwear and sock collection that you refuse to throw away?” Timmy chuckled, Armie groaned and let go of Timmy walking away in a pout.

“Why do you shaming my comfy clothes? They are perfectly worn in.” Armie huffed.

“I’m not shaming them I’m just pointing out that you might not want some to see them. I mean don’t get me wrong I love it when you bend over after your workout and I see your balls falling out. Nothing turns me on even more!” Timmy was teasing him now.

“Fine I will throw them all away!” Armie stomped off pouting with his head thrown back.

“If I would have known making fun of his balls hanging out would have gotten him to toss them, I’d done that along time ago.” Timmy whispered to himself.

 

They had all three rooms painted, Ford wanted this walls blue and green, Harper wanted all the Disney princess on her walls so Armie had found every Disney princess decal he could find put on her walls. And for the twins, they had found wallpaper the had bouquets of daisies and roses on it, they put it just on one wall where the cribs set and the rest of the room was painted a light sunshine yellow. The kids were coming over this weekend so Armie and Timmy quickly got the rooms together, the beds were up, the toys had been unpacked and the fridge was stocked. Which was always important in the Chalamet-Hammer house, because between Ford and Armie they went through all the food in a few days. Before the kids arrived Armie sat out on the patio in one of the pool chairs smoking, Timmy sat down in front of him. 

“You know you are about to be a father of four, do you think you could give up the smoking?” Timmy asked very gently.

“It is my favorite thing to do, well one of my favorites anyways. You take away my food, my booze and my smokes what else do I have to live for?” Armie jokes.

“Your kids, me? What other reason do you need?” Timmy laid his head in Armies lap, picking at the imaginary lint on his shorts.

“Babe, I use an e-cig most of the time, I socially drink and I try to eat as healthy as possible. Me giving up all of that would be like you giving up your music playlists.”

“I get it, but I just want you to live forever.”

“Well take away those things and you won't be able to stand me.” Armie laughed.

They had begun visiting the doctors office once a week, so close to the due date they didn’t, the surrogates husband was all up for Timmy and Armie taking her to appointments. After all she was carrying their babies. Armie asked her once how she felt about handing the babies over them after she gave birth. She told him she doesn’t think of the babies as hers, she’s never referred to them as hers. She always references them as Armie and Timmy’s babies. Even if someone asks her, she always says no I’m a surrogate. She said it was the best way to not become attached, she loves them but she loves them as you do a friends child. All Armie could do was hug her, he knew they picked her for a reason.

“So how are we feeling, dad’s nervous, excited, have you prepare?” The doctor asked Armie and Timmy.  
“All of the above.” Armie responded.

“Well great because these little girls are running out of room and she is already a two centimeters dilated.” The doctor smiled.

“What!” Timmy and Armie said in sequence.

“Well with twins it’s a little more difficult to gage when they are coming, but she’s at 35 weeks. Have you been feeling extra discomfort and pressure?” She asks the surrogate.

“Yeah but I thought it was because I’m the size of a house.” She responded with a chuckled

“Well, I suggests that you dad’s either stay close to your phone because it maybe tonight or tomorrow that you are going to get a call to come to the hospital. Congratulations you two I will be seeing you soon.”

Timmy paced the living room, he was making Armie nervous.

“Would you please sit down, when she goes to the hospital we will be the first call.” Armie tried to calm him down.

“Yes, I know that but we could get a call at anytime. Do we have the hospital bags packed?”

“Babe, we have three bags packed waiting by the door. We have babysitters on standby if we get a call tonight while Harper and Ford are here. Just enjoy this, it maybe our last night, in a somewhat quiet and calm house.” Armie reached out his hand to Timmy, he took it and nestled into Armie side.

After the kids were put to bed, Armie and Timmy laid cuddled next to each other watch I love New York.

“I honestly don’t know how you watch this crap and how I get sucked into it.” Armie grumbles

“It’s reality tv, it’s always trashy. Beside you don’t have to watch it, there’s a tv in the living room.”

“Yeah but I’m already comfortable, I’m not moving. You know we could do something else?” Armie winked at Timmy, rolling over kissing him.

“I thought you were to comfortable and didn’t want to move?”

“Well if I play my cards right I won't have to move. You could always think of it as an early birthday present to me” Armie chuckled a deep tone.

“Oh right your birthday is in two weeks, going to be the big 34, mmm I can’t wait until you become a silver fox.” Timmy moaned.

Timmy’s phone began vibrating, he was to consumed by Armies lips to break the kiss. Reaching for his phone, Armie moved his lips down Timmy’s chest. Timmy answers the phone, his voice was deep from passion.

“Hello?” Timmy’s eyes were closed, it could have been the queen of England calling him and he wouldn’t of care. Armie started pulling back the sheets.

“Timmy? Hey I’m at the hospital, in labor dilated at 7 centimeters. You and Armie need to get here quick.” She grunted into the phone, Timmy shot up nearly kneeing Armie in the chin.

“Oh shit, ok we will be there as quick as possible!”Timmy hangs up the phone.

“What?” Armie asks in a panic.

“Call Nick tell him to get his ass over here to watch the kids. Cuz babe our gorgeous babies are on their way into the world!” Armie jumps off the bed, pure excitement running through his body. He quickly called Nick, Timmy got dressed in a hurry. Rushing to the front door grabbing all the bags, tossing them in the truck. Before Nick got there Armie and Timmy kissed the kids goodbye. They waiting in the truck until Nick pulled in the driveway.

At 3:45 am on August 17th Rose Ambella Chalamet Hammer was born at 6lbs 1 oz, blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect. She was immediately put onto Armies chest for skin to skin after she was cleaned off.

“Look at her, she’s perfect. Timmy we have a beautiful baby girl.” Armie looked to Timmy neither could see each other through the tears in their eyes. Before they could calm down from her birth. 

Two minutes later at 3:47 am, Daisy Marvella Chalamet Hammer was born 5lbs 10oz, blonde hair, green eyes and perfect. She didn’t cry as loud as her sister, she was put onto Timmy’s bare chest. They laid side by side facing each other, tentatively looking at each baby girl. The girls had stopped crying, the nurses had checked each baby. Armie looked up remembering that his and Timmy’s mom where in the room. They had been taking picture of the moments, Armie had a feeling his mother had been the one doing all of the capturing of the moments.

Armie and Timmy lay on the bed in the room next door one arm wedge behind the others back so they could be as close as possible. While holding each baby, it was 7 in the morning and Nick was bringing the kids up to meet their sisters.

“Daisy and Rose, welcome to the world. Daddy and I have been waiting for you for a long time. Your big sister and brother have been waiting to meet you too. Daddy and I promise you all the love you could ever ask for.” Timmy kissed Roses small little chubby cheek, pulling Daisy up to kiss hers as well.

“Babe we did it, and I know we can do this. I love you.” Armie kisses Timmy with the last ounce of energy that he had. He nestled his head on Timmy’s shoulder, linking his fingers with Timmy’s so that Daisy and Roses feet were touching. Timmy was on cloud nine, he was officially a dad. He couldn’t fit anymore love in his heart for fear it might burst. There was a knock on the door, Harper and Ford burst in the door. Nick lifted both kids in the bed so they could inspect their new siblings.

“Be careful Ford, be gentle.” Armie softly spoke to his son. Armie had all four of his babies in his arms and the love of his life beaming with love holding his hand. Armie had no words for what he felt other than full, his heart was full of love for these beautiful souls that he loved and protected.

“I love this Timo.”

“I love this to Arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last I’ve had so much fun writing this. Please enjoy loves!


	16. Later

Armie and Timmy are 2 months into their promotion for the second installment of Call me by your name, they are in New York on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.

“Please Welcome my First guests Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamet ” Jimmy Fallon announces, as Armie and Timmy walk out.

“Wow, Armie I’ve got such beard envy right now, my gosh your beard is amazing!” Jimmy says stroking Armies beard.

“Yeah, I’m growing it for my next film that starts next month. And let me tell you he hates it, my oldest daughter hates it and my son hates it. The only ones that love my beard is our twin girls, they love it, and you haven’t lived until you have two babies trying to yank out your facial hair.” Armie laughs pointing to Timmy.

“Well that’s why I had to shave my beard, the wife hated it, even my girls hated it.” Jimmy laughs.

“In my defense I don’t completely hate it, but when you go to be romantic with someone and you are attacked by this mass of hair. It’s tough.” Timmy chuckles.

“Yeah yeah I really annoy Timmy when I eat because I know food in the beard irritates him and he does the whole whipping his imaginary beard when he watches me eat. I clearly eat sloppy just to watch him, but our kids think it’s funny.”

“Oh my gosh your kids are adorable, I met just your twins backstage and I met Timmy’s mom. Oh my gosh they are such cute babies and their names are?” Jimmy gushed.

“I know they are pretty cute my two oldest ones are back home in L.A in school so they couldn’t come, but our girls names are Daisy and Rose and they are 11 months old.” The audience claps and Jimmy holds up a picture of Timmy and Armie holding the twins, Timmy holding Daisy and Armie holding Rose, while Harper and Ford are standing in front of them.

“Now that they are a little hold can you see who favors who yet?”

“Yeah a little, like Daisy has green eyes like me which is a dead give away because mine are green and our egg donors eyes are blue, but they both have blonde hair. But what I love is that Daisy is constantly happy, there is no such thing as her being grumpy or in any sort of bad mood. Which Armie say I’m like that through and through, but then you have Rose, who she’s happy and laughs don’t get me wrong but she gets remotely hungry. She immediately mad and cranky and Armie gets like that too. He gets hungry and he’s instantly cranky.” Timmy laughs pointing to the picture.

“Oh my gosh guy’s that’s too cute.”

“You say cute he says it’s not, especially when you get me, Rose and Ford all hungry. That’s a bad time at the Chalamet-Hammer house right there.” Armie patts Timmy on the leg, keeping his hand there.

“Now I think this is really amazing, you guys have the second part of Call Me By Your Name out, it released at Sundance, you shot it at the beginning of last year. I saw it last night and I almost hate to say it but wow it may actually be slightly better than the first one.” Jimmy said slightly guilty.

“Well I don’t know. I don’t think anything will beat Call me by your name for me, I don’t know about Armie but that film was the start to my career. And it was just that film for me, I made amazing and life long friends, I met this guy during it. It’s just, I don’t think anything will ever be better in my eyes.” Timmy gushes.

“I think what makes this film just a touch better is that Oliver and Elio are not kids anymore, they have grown. Oliver is married with kids and Elio is out in the world sharing his music and discovering things. But it follows the two of them separately and then when they meet up again in the middle. I don’t want to spoil it because the second film is only loosely, like very loosely based on the last chapter of the book.” Armie explains.

“Yeah because my wife read the book and after we watched it, she looked at me and said that was definitely not in the book. Which I thought was really funny because when we got back home she re-read the last chapter just to make sure.” Jimmy laughed.

“Oh definitely because we read the original script almost three years ago and it’s gone through alot of revision. I’ve got all 12 versions of the script at home, just of the second film and I would love one day for Luca the director to make both movie scripts into their own book. I honestly don’t know how many versions there were of the first film but of this one I know of only 12.” Timmy said, looking to Armie.

“I think what also works for the film is that the two of you had such amazing chemistry during the first film that it just really bleed over to the second.”

“Yeah yeah our friendship is like your’s and Justin Timberlake's” Armie laughed, Jimmy laid his head down on his desk, laughing.

“Wait, wait, No because Justin and I are really great friends, he’s like my brother and No. I could never marry Justin, because he snores too loud. But you two did fall in love and you got married, had two beautiful baby daughters. So you have literally lived the movie.” Jimmy got serious for a moment.

“Well sort of because during the first film we were literally just friends. Armie was married, we became best friends. Then we lived our own lives and I would visit him and vis vera. Even during the 15 months we did press nothing romantic happened between us. We never acted on feelings, until after press was over and we went back to everyday life that’s when we realized things had changed between us. We had our coming of age story just a little later in life.”

 

After the show was over, they headed back to Timmy’s family home. Armie laid on the floor with the girls, Rose was getting bubbles blown on her tummy, she was screaming with giggles. Daisy was trying to walk around with Armies phone. She had discovered how to turn the camera on, Armie started a series on his Instagram called pictures by Daisy. Daisy’s blonde hair had begun to darken, her green eyes had brightened, she had the best cherub cheeks and her laugh, oh god her laugh she didn’t hold back. Rose she was the image of Armie and Ford, while her sister was always cheerful, Rose was the serious one. She had a mean mug that would stop traffic, her blue eyes and blonde hair got her all the attention but she didn’t want it. If you were making baby noises at her to get her to smile, she was grumpy faced, brow furrowed, judging you like the fool you were. And if you tried harder, Rose would tell you “No!” and put her chubby hand over your mouth. Armie always got a kick out of it, he loved it. He refered to his girls as Jekel and Hid. 

The biggest joy for Armie and to Timmy’s horror was when the twins met Oprah at a charity event, the next day they brought the girls because they had no one to watch them so they came with them. Oprah had Daisy laughing, Rose was observing this from Armies arms and when Oprah moved to her only getting out three baby talk words.

“No!” Rose put her hand over Oprah's mouth. Oprah stood up and looked between Armie and Timmy. Armie lost his shit.

“Excuse Rose, she’s does it to everyone who tries to make her laugh.” Armie says through laughter while tears run down his face.

“Well gentlemen you gave your daughter's very fitting names.” Oprah patted Armie on the hand and waved to the girls. The picture and the story was all over the news outlets the next day, it was priceless.

“Armie our daughter just shushed Oprah.” Timmy whispered to him.

“I know it’s fucking hilarious yet mortifying! We will definitely tell this story when she’s older.”

August 17th

Timmy and Armie are laying in their bed, Armie softly smiled at Timmy.

“Good Morning.” Armie whispers 

“Mm, Good Morning.” Timmy whispers back, he leans in to kiss Armie. Their lips have barley time to connect before their lips are pulled apart by chubby little hands.

“No, dada!” Rose grumbled at Armie her bottom lip pouches out.

“Oh what’s that face for, put that bottom lip back in. Come here Hid!” Armie grabs Rose up kissing all over her face with his scruffy beard, she squeals with laughter.

“Good morning gorgeous, guess what? Today’s your birthday.” Timmy kisses Daisy’s chubby cheeks, she giggles smiling from ear to ear giving him a very wet kiss.

“So it’s your birthdays what do we want to do?” The girls look at Armie, Daisy grunts pointing to the Tv.

“No please we beg you something else!” Timmy groans flopping back onto the bed.

“You know, you love watching this movie over and over again.” Armie laughed.

“No I don’t, I was signing Under the Sea before an interview yesterday.” 

“Girls, Dada and Papa want to watch Moana.” Armie said to them, Daisy pointed to her pjs which had Ariel on them.

“Put on the The little Mermaid it’s their day.” Timmy put out his arms, Rose and Daisy quickly crawled to see who could get to Timmy first. Armie turned on the tv as the opening credits started Armie got the blankets around all of them. Soon Harper walked in the room rubbing her eyes, followed by Ford. Everyone was snuggled in the bed, Harper was between Timmy and Armie holding Rose. Daisy was sat on the many pillows above Timmy’s head, she liked to play with his hair. Ford was laying on Armies legs, playing with his cars. 

Timmy looked to Armie smiling.

“I love every last second of this.” Timmy breathed out.

“I love it too. And to think it’s all thanks to a tiny little town in Italy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, that’s the end! I loved writing this, when inspiration struck I will do some one offs but I wouldn’t be adding to the story. I am amazed at how well this story has done. See you later loves!


End file.
